Las sorpresas de la vida
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Como continuó la vida después de TRF. SherlockXJohn
1. El inicio

**_Capítulo 1._**

**_El inicio._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, en su hogar en Baker Street. Un Doctor ex militar, llegaba fatigado por el trabajo, y fatigado también porque Lestrade a mitad de camino, lo había interceptado para entregarle nuevos casos a Sherlock, maldecía a veces, porque se sentía cansado, pues hacía ya 3 años de que se metía a trabajar en el hospital con Sarah. Después de que Sherlock fingiera su muerte, no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo. Llego, dejando los papeles en el escritorio de Sherlock… Y escucho silencio, lo cual era muy extraño. No tenía casos el pelinegro, desde hacía varios días, y pensó que lo encontraría tirado en el sofá o en algún punto en la habitación.

– Sherlock? Tienes un caso… –Buscaba hasta por la habitación pero sin encontrarlo. – Sherlock… Hagamos el amor. – Decía en un tono de broma a la soledad de la habitación. Lo decía de broma y un poco de realidad, después de reencontrarse con Holmes. Sus sentimientos no estaban tan claros..

– ¿ John ?, Esta bien… – Decía un pelinegro entrando de sorpresa en la habitación, helándole hasta el más mínimo pelillo del cuerpo del rubio.

– Y-Yo… – No sabía que le sorprendía más, el hecho de que apareciera como fantasma y no sabía desde a que horas lo estaba escuchando, o el hecho de que aceptara que tuvieran sexo. – Era-Era broma... – reía con sumo nerviosismo, sin saber bien que decir. – Pensé que no… Es que yo… –Se sonrojaba y ya de por sí sentía muy rojas las mejillas, aún no se atrevía a voltear a verlo.

– Que está bien, Resolvamos el caso.

– S-Si, el.. El caso, te lo acabo de dejar en el escritorio. – Suspiraba con alivio y algo de decepción, al menos creía que no lo había escuchado.

– ¿ Porque estas tu en mi escritorio John ? – Decía el pelinegro, estaba tratando de entrelazar los hechos en su cabeza. Además de el hecho de poner más nervioso a John.

– Yo-yo, eh... es que no me hacías caso... Y yo... – Parpadeaba varias veces, ahora volteándolo a ver- yo... – Más nervioso se encontraba, los ojos del otro lo miraban, lo estaba tratando de descifrar con mucha intensidad.– ¿S-Si quieres me puedo ir...?

– No, solo me hizo pensar que tal vez tu... eras mi caso… – Sonrió por lo bajo, como pocas veces hacía. Rostro sonrojado, sudor en la frente, pupilas dilatadas, piel erizada. Pensó. Además de nervioso… Se le notaba a kilómetros que John le gustaba sentirse "acorralado".

– Y-Yo? –Daba un paso hacía él, sin saber en realidad con certeza que rayos estaba haciendo.- P-Pero..-Bajaba la mirada tímidamente, para después subirla nuevamente, y cruzando los brazos, miraba desafiante a Sherlock – ¿Que podrías decir... si yo fuera el caso?. – Sonreía. No sabía bien que estaba haciendo, pero quería seguirle el juego, hasta ver a donde llegaba.

–Hum.. ¿De verdad quieres que te diga? Creí que no te gustaba que te observara con "la mirada" – Al decir eso se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de John y lo miraba fijamente.

– Pues te equivocabas, Sherlock, no me molesta "la mirada" que haces... Es más... Es interesante, nunca sé qué piensas... Eso sí. – Este le seguía con la mirada, pasando de los labios del pelinegro, hacia sus ojos y viceversa.

– Entonces te diré que veo en tus ojos.. - Se acerca aún más a la cara sonrojada de el rubio, a lo que por instinto, el otro daba solo un ligero paso hacia atrás, pero sin quitar si vista del pelinegro.

– D-Dime... – Sin moverse, pero sintiendo peligrosamente el aliento del otro cerca suyo, se sonrojaba aún más.

– Pupilas dilatadas John.. Acaso tu estas… ¿drogado? – Entrecerraba los ojos, al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco enfadado de que John estuviese ingiriendo cosas dañinas. Y lo sabía bien, porque él también las solía usar en el pasado.

Este voltea la cabeza, para evitar el contacto con Sherlock, por un segundo había perdido el aliento, pero después recordó... que Sherlock... Era Sherlock. – No – Sonríe y se aparta de su lado – ¿ Y tú? – Le señala, pues Sherlock también las tenía un tanto dilatadas.

Se sonroja levemente, la verdad es que sabía muy bien porque le ocurría eso, no tenia muy claro el cómo pero después se ocuparía de eso, ahora lo importante era pensar lo mas rápido que pueda en una buena excusa para cubrir su... lo que fuera – Puede ser, tengo 5 parches de nicotina -– respondió apenas dos segundos de la pregunta John.

– Bien... Iré a la tienda, por algo de Leche... Por alguna extraña razón, se ha estado acabando más rápido de lo que pensé... ¿Me acompañas? o ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –Asiente sonriendo, Buena respuesta. Pensó, aun que se sentía un poco desilusionado, pero lo dejó pasar. Le decía lo último con una media sonrisa y colocándose la chamarra. Él necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aire fresco.

– Pues… – El pelinegro sabia que descolocaría al rubio con la respuesta que le iba a dar – Te acompaño – Se levanta y colocándose su abrigo y bufanda camina a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta.

– El aire nocturno me gusta mucho... ¿Por cierto, Entonces, terminaste el caso del Tabaco? , Desde hace mucho lo dejaste pendiente en tu página web… – Reía un poco al hacer la pregunta, pues sabía bien la respuesta, pero le gustaba molestarlo.

– ¿Porqué me evitas John? – Lo mira con desaprobación unos segundos y luego mira el cielo estrellado y es que era verdad, desde hacía unas semanas, John no hacía más que evitarlo diciéndole que su trabajo en el hospital ahora era más prioridad para él. Sherlock daba conjeturas a eso, pero evitaba decirlas por miedo a que fuesen erróneas y solo imaginaciones de él. Aun qué por otro lado. Él siempre tenía la razón.

– ¿De nuevo con eso... Sherlock? -Este le volteaba a ver y suspiraba con un tono de fastidio, ya le había preguntado muchas veces eso el pelinegro, pero siempre le decía lo mismo "No te evito, es el trabajo". Seguían caminando, notando que el otro miraba al cielo, este también miraba al cielo– No... No te he estado evitando... Ya te lo dije, Tenía que trabajar... Además!, tú también pareces estar evitándome...

– Yo no te evito.. tú me cambiaste por Sarah

–¿"Cambiaste"?.. Wo,Wo, Wo Espera... ¿Qué?... – Hace que se detenga, tomándolo del brazo– ¿Estas, hablando en serio, Sherlock? ¿Acaso... Estas Celoso?

– ¿ Celoso John? Por favor.. no sé qué es eso. – Frunce el ceño y sigue caminando. No quería contestar, su pulso se estaba acelerando y tenía que calmarse, autocorregirse por unos segundos.

– Entonces por que me dijiste? – Lo Volvía a detener, Obligándolo a mirarlo. – "Me cambiaste por Sarah", Sherlock si he aprendido de tus Deducciones, Eso me traería a que estás celoso de que esté con ella... -Se queda en silencio unos instantes- O tienes miedo a que me vaya con ella.. Para siempre.

– N-no lo harías.. tu no me dejarías John – le toma de los dos brazos y lo acerca un poco a él, mirándolo con suma preocupación, dejando toda la lógica de lado… Por primera vez en su vida. Tenía preocupación, una real preocupación.

– S-Sherlock.. Tranquilo... No, Yo jamás te dejaría. Solo, quiero que me digas la verdad... – El rubio se sorprenda ante la reacción, en realidad no había pensado que reaccionaría así.

– ¿ Verdad ? – Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significa, pero no estaba seguro sobre lo que haría, necesitaba ganar tiempo, aunque sean unos minutos, la falta de experiencia lo ponía en muchísima desventaja – ¿ A qué te refieres ?

– A nada... Sherlock, a Nada... – Este bajaba los hombros, mirando lo evidente, pero después se rinde. Sonríe y sigue caminando- Ven, Ya casi estamos cerca. Además Mrs Hudson estará preocupada de que hayamos salido tan tarde... – Reía ligeramente, tratando de ocultar aquella decepción que le había provocado la ultima pregunta de Sherlock.

– ¡John! – Se da cuenta de la decepción de su compañero, siente que tiene que hacer algo.. actuar.. no dejarlo ir.. de nuevo -¡ ¡John! – Vuelve a repetir y súbitamente lo toma del brazo obligándolo a voltearse, no sabe si es correcto lo que hará, por primera vez no deduce nada de los hechos; se inclina lentamente sin apartar la mirada del rubio

– Sherlock, que pasa? – De sorpresa, la primera reacción del rubio ante eso, es dar un paso hacia atrás, pero al ser sujetado, es obligado a quedarse detenido, mirándolo a los ojos para después señalar la tienda- Solo iba a la tienda.., – Se ríe y le observa cuidadosamente, se le notaba algo...¿Preocupado? – ¿Que tienes?

Traga un poco de saliva, no sabe cómo hacer esto pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse… Además estaba decidido, quería intentarlo – ¿ De verdad no lo has notado John? que ocurre en tu cabeza, que no te das cuenta que necesito tu presencia? – Acerca la boca a la de su amado amigo sin llegar a tocarla, espera alguna reacción de él.

– Y-Yo... – El rubio se sonroja de sobremanera, se queda congelado por unos segundos... Había soñado con esto, y es más, porque no decirlo... Lo había deseado alguna vez, pero ahora tenerlo frente a si... De esa manera... Este lo observaba atentamente a los ojos mientras su sonrojo no dejaba de ser evidente– Sherlock... Pensé que... Yo no... -Tomaba algo de aire para formular bien lo que iba a decir. – Pensé que tú.. No te dabas cuenta, Que yo te necesito... a ti. Más de lo que tú me necesitas a mi.

– En eso te equivocas John, estaría perdido sin mi blogger y mi médico personal – Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza a la boca del otro.

John sin poder reaccionar, y evitar el beso, simplemente se dejo llevar, cerrando lentamente los ojos, para después inevitablemente, rodear sus hombros con sus propios brazos. Sherlock por lo contrario dejaba de sujetar su brazo y en su lugar entrelazaba en los cabellos rubios sus largos dedos, su mente esta en blanco por primera vez en su vida, ni siquiera asimila que ese es su primer beso, pero que no pueda pensar en nada no significa que no le guste. John abría un poco la boca, pues sentía como los labios inexpertos del pelinegro, no sabían como danzar con los suyos, por lo cual, entre caricia y rose entre ambos, hacía que el otro abriera un poco la boca, introduciendo lentamente su lengua, jugueteando con la de él.

– Sh..Sherlock.. – A falta de aire, unos minutos después ya se habían separado, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

– John.. y-yo... – No sabía que articular, nada de palabras subían a su cerebro, a aquel inteligente ser, no se le ocurría nada.

- También yo a ti... - Este solo sonreía, tomándole de la mejilla a Sherlock, dándole otro beso en los labios para después tomar dulcemente su mano– Ahora.. ¿Vamos a la tienda a que compre la leche, y podamos cenar tranquilos? – El pelinegro sonreía de medio lado siguiendo con agrado a John, ya después hablarían…

Ahora solo importaba que ya se sentían cerca, y juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahora. Solo agradecer por leer y dar una ligera explicación: Pondré todos los juegos de Rol, en forma de Fic. de Neko y yo :) para que disfruten tanto de las historias que creamos x'D por que la verdad, hasta por donde vamos.. Hijole! se moriran! xDDD<strong>

**Bueno les adelantaría algo... pero no sería justo u/u...**

**Gracias por leer y si dejan review pues se los agradezco más. Y un agradecimiento a NekoSasuNaru xD por dejarme subirlos como fic, y por que acepto mi propuesta no-presionada de matrimonio(?) XD jajajaja Nos vemos mañana in the cinema ;D! i cant wait~**

**xD jaja **

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras fieles: Mi Holmes querída: LackyChan :3, Sekmeth Dei. XD siempre sus reviews me hacen feliz~**

**Si me falto mencionar a alguien, regañenme y las menciono en el sig. cap**


	2. La boda

**_Capítulo 2._**

**_La boda._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

El trabajo había estado bastante pesado para el rubio, por lo que al llegar solo quería encontrar a aquel pelinegro que le hacía un poco menos pesada la marcha. Pero no había nadie en la sala. Se preocupo un poco y lo llamó, una vez. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar y esta vez escuchó su voz.

– ¿Sherlock?

– John, buenas noches. ¿Hiciste la cena o salimos?

– Bueno, estaba por hacerla, pero... – Volteando a ver el refrigerador, en realidad sí tenía las intenciones de preparar algo, tenía mucha hambre.- ¿Dónde has dejado todo lo que compramos ayer?...

– Lo tire. Vengo de la morgue. Traje "algo" que no puede quedarse sin refrigeración.

– ¿Qué? –Se colocaba una mano en la frente- No sé por qué decidí volver a comprar comida... -Toma su chamarra- Bueno en fin, Vamos a donde Angelo's ¿Te parece?, hace mucho que no cenamos allí - Sonreía ampliamente-

– ¿Esta vez si serás mi cita?

– Bueno.. Si a ti no te importa... – Se sonrojaba un poco mirándole en realidad sí sería su primer "cita". Lo que lo hizo reír nerviosamente.

– ¿Qué tal vas con el caso de los niños? – Le dijo tomando abrigo y bufanda, y si en realidad había puesto a investigar a John un caso. Sobre unos niños secuestrados.

– Pues, junte algunas pistas, evidencias en el edificio donde fueron encontrados, algunos chicos de la calle vieron personas rodeando, así que les pedí que vigilara, y si tenían algún indicio de el caso, pues, se lo avisaran a Lestrade... por cierto.. ¿Donde estuviste?. – Le miraba con algo de curiosidad mientras toma sus llaves, y su celular para comenzar a caminar-

– En la morgue, te lo dije. Y – lo miraba ahora con emoción en su rostro. – resolviendo el caso. Recurrí a mi red de vagos. Ellos siempre son eficientes.

– Sí, sí, siempre lo son, Yo también debo conseguirme unos así -Tratando de detener un taxi. Mientras asentía a lo antes dicho, si que eran bastante buenos cuando les daban dinero por información aquellos jóvenes.

– Conseguirte vagos? – Detiene un taxi al primer intento.

– Sí, Bueno – Dejaba salir un suspiro, con derrota al ver que se detenía pro Sherlock y no por él, el taxi. – tú tienes a tus vagos, que ven por ti en todas partes de la ciudad... Yo necesito ir por TODA la ciudad para ver. – Entra al Taxi dándole la dirección al chofer, y el conductor solo sonreía y comenzaba a dar marcha al auto. – ¿Está mal si lo hago?

– Quien es el de la foto? – Le cambiaba el tema, cuando veía de reojo el fondo de pantalla del rubio y lo veía con otro semi abrazados por los hombros.

– En serio? – Lo observaba y después veía su celular, riendo. – Se llama Jude Law, Sherlock, ya te lo dije, es un doctor... – Y era verdad, ya se lo había comentado a Sherlock, que se había encontrado con un doctor. Pero como siempre, No le hacía caso, así que había dejado el tema en paz.

– Gay.

– Sí, lo sé... – Reíaun poco nte la aclaración. – Y su novio– Enfatizando lo otro para que el pelinegro se dejara de celos. – Es muy... Divertido... ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

– No es que me me importe. – Volteaba rápidamente a analizar la foto que le estaba por mostrar el rubio– Pero ya que hiciste el esfuerzo de sacar el móvil enséñame.

– Él se llama Robert. – Sonreía mirándolo, enseñándole la foto ahora de un pelinegro, con un rubio muy juntos. Uno tenía un poco de barba y se veía atlético y algo moreno, de haberse bronceado.

– Aún no entiendo porque tienes fotos suyas. – Deduce todo lo que puede con la imagen.

– Bueno, Me pidieron que les tomara unas... Para su Página web. Se van a casar... – Le miraba sonriendo, mientras el otro aún se notaba celoso.

– Robert se ve.. interesante. La forma en la que se miran... – Fruncía el ceño, creo jamás había visto aquella mirada tan intensa y llena de…"Sentimientos"

– Lo sé. Robert lo ama mucho... – Guardaba el móvil para que dejara de deducirlos– Cuando conocí a Jude, Robert fue quien nos sacó la foto. Entonces allí los conocí, Te conté, era en la reunión de la universidad de médicos. Y después me invitaron al ensayo de la boda. De hecho, será en 2 semanas. – Este le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¿Estabas celoso, no es cierto?

– No –Mentía, muy mal por cierto, pues al pelinegro se le notaba lo celoso, hasta por los ojos. – ¿Por qué no me comentaste nada de la boda?

– Por qué, conociéndote, me dirías: "John, las bodas tienen mucha probabilidad de que terminen 1 o 2 años después de consumirse, para que ir a una celebración tan vana e hipócrita, Los sentimientos aquí, son igualmente innecesarios". Por eso... Pero si quieres ir, me dieron dos boletos, así que...

– Coincide con un caso. Iré.

– Bien... – Suspiraba y miraba ahora por la ventana.

|| Dos semanas después... ||

– ¿Te has puesto bien la corbata, Sherlock?

– Mira a John por el espejo mientras se arregla el traje -Yo no uso corbata , no estoy familiarizado con... – Se sorprendía un poco al sentir los dedos de John, por sobre su cuello, ayudándolo a acomodarle la corbata.

– Es una boda, Quieras o no, tienes que ir formal...Ya está.. – Le miraba unos segundos y le acomoda algunos cabellos desordenados de la cabeza– Bien. Vámonos – Sonreía mientras pasaba por ellos un taxi ya llamado.

No tardaron más que una hora en llegar, era una recepción tradicional y pequeña, la familia de ambos novios estaban allí y amigos, no había más que 100 personas máximo.

– Jude! – Lo miraba y le daba un abrazo, para después abrazar a Robert. – Muchas Felicidades, les presento – Se hacía a un lado dejando pasar a Sherlock. – Él es Sherlock Holmes

– Ah, con que es él. –El pelinegro más pronunciado, s ele quedaba viendo al otro y sonreía mostrando sus perlas blancas con una grata sonrisa. - John nos ha hablado mucho de usted. Sr. Holmes.

– A mi no me hablo de ustedes hasta hace dos semanas. – Contestaba frío como siempre. Escuchando solo un suspiro por parte de John.

– Bueno, él nos contó que tú no crees mucho en eso del "amor", así que no veo por qué contar algo en que no crees. – Sonreía maliciosamente.

– Dios, no... – Volteaba a ver a Jude, como tratando de que lo salvara de esa situación.

– Robert.. Por favor, basta. ¿Ni en nuestra boda puedes detenerte?

– Ya, Ya. Está bien. – Se reía tomándole de la mano, para después posar su mirada a su rubio. – Lo siento.

– ¿Amor? ¿Y tú me hablas de eso? Puedo deducir que tardaste bastante en aceptar tus sentimientos por Jude ¿o me equivoco? Hm.. Claro que no. Incluso –  
>Decía en tono irónico. – había una mujer en tu vida.<p>

– Sherlock! – Este lo miraba, para reprocharle lo que acababa de decir.

– De verdad? -Este soltaba a Jude y se acercaba a Sherlock, mirándolo de pies a cabeza– Lo quieres no es cierto? – Le susurra mientras le daba vuelta al joven diciéndole al oído por detrás. – Y te asusta perderlo, Te asusta mucho, por eso lo alejas de todas las mujeres en su vida. –Se colocaba ahora frente a él y lo volvía a mirar retadoramente a los ojos. – Sí, tenía una mujer, y Jude también, es más, ya se iba a casar con ella. Pero se decidió por mi... ¿Y tú?, ¿Ya te decidiste por la mujer que te manda esos "mensajes"? Porque al pasar por detrás tuyo, creo que alcancé a escuchar un leve gemido, y no creo que mi presencia te haya hecho soltarlo.. – Comenzaba a reír.

– Gemido?... – Miraba a Sherlock con algo de sorpresa. – Pensé que...

Nunca le contesto. – Le devolvía la mirada al rubio, pero con preocupación.

– En serio?

– Vaya... – Suspiraba levemente.

– Vamos John, No te preocupes... – Le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro– ¿Verdad Jude?, será mejor que vayamos a recibir a los demás invitados. – Le daba un beso, comenzando a alejarse.

– J-John..La mujer... ella.. – Miraba al pelinegro con rabia, para después volverse hacía el rubio.

– Está bien Sherlock. No tienes por qué explicarme – Lo decía con algo de tristeza– De todas formas, desde un principio lo sabía.

– John – Se da cuenta de su error, quiere intentar demostrar mas sus sentimientos, por el bien de John, y por su propio bien – Ella no me importa. Tu… – Silencio de nuevo, cuando se trata de sentimientos no entiende nada.

– Sherlock – Le decía ya algo enojado y sintiéndose ya realmente mal– Por favor, ya basta de "Tu" y "yo"– Comenzaba a retirarse, otro rubio solo los miraba a lo lejos, para comenzar a acercarse lentamente al pelinegro. – No te detendré, ya no. Si te quieres ir vete.. Es mas.. – Se regresaba enojado con el seño fruncido– ¿Por qué viniste Sherlock? , Dijiste que por un caso ¿No?, Pues, bueno eres libre de irte...

El pelinegro se sentía sumamente mal, John en verdad le importaba pero no podía, más bien. No sabía cómo demostrarlo. En esos momentos siente una mano en su hombro

– Oh, Jude.. ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

– Solo tiene que oírlo. Eso es todo.

– Sherlock, No sé qué pensar... En serio, primero estás bien, después por ninguna razón te enojas conmigo, si salgo con Sarah te molesta, si salgo con Molly, aun que de hecho ella está enamorada de ti, te enfada... Pero yo no me puedo enfadar por Irene? – Suspiraba rendido– No te entiendo... Si no sientes nada por mí, Solo dímelo, podré lidiar con ello. Solo hazlo.

– Yo no me enfado contigo – Tomaba a John del brazo para llevarlo al baño, necesitaban algo de privacidad– Me enfado conmigo. – Dice con un sonrojo notable en el rostro – N-nos besamos Desde aquel día eh querido decirte lo que siento. Pero eso significaría aceptar que tengo corazón. Que tengo una debilidad. Podrían hacerte daño–le tomaba de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a sus orbes. –¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

– Sherlock... – Este sonreía un poco mientras lo tomaba de las caderas– Me pusieron una bomba...Y aún así, Prefería dar mi vida, por salvar la tuya...¿Es que acaso, tú no entiendes? Yo, Sherlock. Jamás había besado, a... Alguien de mi mismo sexo. Pero al besarte a ti, Todo. Todo es diferente. Ni siquiera con todas las mujeres con las que he estado en toda mi vida, he sentido lo que tú me hiciste sentir ese día. Sherlock, Si crees que soy un impedimento para mi... – Le apartaba delicadamente las manos del pelinegro de sus hombros, tomándolas entre las suyas– Si tú lo crees, me apartaré de ti.

– Tu presencia, mi querido John – Primero hacía una mueca al escuchar "Todas las mujeres, pero después apoyaba su frente en la contraria– Ya me es esencial. El impedimento ahora seria apartarte de mi. – Le soltaba una mano, para tomarlo por la nuca y acercarlo a su rostro.

– Lo único que puedo hacer Sherlock... Es esto... – Este cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, colocando sus manos en las mejillas del otro, para acercarlo más y comenzar besarlo, transmitiéndole aquellos sentimientos que las palabras era difícil que transmitieran, y entre cada plazo corto de tomar aire. – Sherlock... Yo... – Se tardaba un poco más antes de soltar las últimas palabras. – Te... Amo.

– John…– Ante la mirada sorprendida y algo asustada de John, se separa al escuchar lo ultimo– John.. Después de todo si tengo corazón.

– Sherlock.. – Este dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio, por un segundo había sentido que había hecho algo mal.

– También te amo. – Lo toma en sus abrazos y lo aceraba a su cuerpo para susurrar en su oído las últimas palabras.

–Sherlock... – Sentía un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar lo último, Sintiendo como si el mundo se le abriera nuevamente. Abrazándolo dulcemente mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro mientras una sonrisa ingenua aprecia en su rostro. – Gracias...

– Jhon... – Se le había cortado la respiración al escucharse decir eso en lo que jamás creyó, pero ahora con John en sus brazos era lo más real del mundo, suspiro y lo abrazo con mas fuerza

Estos se quedaban un buen rato abrazados, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar la voz del padre, hablando en la ceremonia– ...Oh rayos, ya inicio! – Volteaba a ver la puerta del baño para ver la pequeña recepción y todos ya habían tomado lugar, y la música comenzaba a escucharse.

– Entonces vayamos.. – Le toma de la mano y salían juntos – ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi caso?

– Claro. Dime cual es? – Este caminaba de la mano junto a él acercándose a todos, quienes veían la ceremonia muy atentos, mientras sonreía y lo miraba atento esperando una larga explicación.

– Investigo si te gustan las bodas – Soltaba la mano de John al notar que se detiene en seco, sonríe y sigue caminando hasta encontrar dos asientos.

Dejaba a un rubio que parpadeabas ligeramente, sintiendo algunas mariposas en el estomago, cosa que desde hacía mucho no sentía, miraba la sonrisa de satisfacción de Sherlock, y solo alcanzaba a soltar una sonrisa nerviosa, para después alcanzarlo y buscar junto con él hasta hallar dos asientos.

– Pues, Sí, creo que ahora puedes ver, que... me encantan las bodas... – Sonreía tomándole nuevamente la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

– Shhh.. John, ya no digas más, respetemos la ceremonia, después investigaremos este caso.. Juntos. – Le toma con agrado de la mano. Entrelazando igualmente su lados. Aparentándolo dulcemente, para no dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si tenian la duda de como esutvo la boda: http:  / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / m e d i a / s e t / ? s e t = a . 1 0 1 1 4 5 8 5 0 0 1 3 2 8 9 . 6 4 9 . 1 0 0 0 0 3 5 3 6 2 2 0 9 9 6 & t y p e = 3 _**

**_No más juntenlo todo xD_**

**xDDDDDDDDD**


	3. El Cachorro

**_Capítulo 3._**

**_El cachorro._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

Llegaba a su residencia en Baker Street para encontrarse con un John y una Mrs Hudson riéndose ante un estúpido programa en la TV. Piensa en quedarse en silencio hasta que el rubio note su presencia pero un chillido de cachorro arruina sus planes. El otro volteaba al escuchar el pequeño chillido y ve a Sherlock sosteniendo a un cachorro de no más de 1 mes, para levantarse rápidamente y tomarlo en brazos

– Vaya, llegaste. Es muy lindo – Lo abrazaba dulcemente hacia sí, para después mirarle ligeramente. – ¿Donde lo hallaste?

– Detrás de la estación de policía– Sonreía de medio lado al ver la tierna escena que le ofrece su amigo.– Estaba investigando en el basurero sobre el caso que nos mando Lestrade y este cachorro estaba "sobre mi pista" Tal vez esté involucrado… solo por eso lo traje. – Desvía la mirada

Este le miraba sonriendo y posaba después sus ojos al cachorro– Vaya, sí que está sucio. Al baño! Gracias Mrs Hudson, por el pastel!. – Le agradecía a la señora, mientras con una mano, tomaba la de Sherlock, y con la otra llevaba al cachorro– Lo bañaré, ¿Aún hay leche?, porque seguro debe estar hambriento, También tengo que comprar algo de croquetas, bueno cuando vaya a trabajar se lo podré encargar a Mrs Hudson, le comenté y me dijo que estaría encantada. – Llegaban hasta su apartamento, soltándole delicadamente la mano, tomando su toalla, La que usaba para el cabello y se encaminaba al baño, a llenar un poco la tina – Te bañaré pequeño... Sherlock! – le gritaba desde el baño– ¿Ya le has puesto nombre?

– ¿Tanto te gusto como para darle tu preciada leche? – Reía algo conmovido ante la emoción del otro mientras llegaba al baño – Aun no le pongo nombre, ¿es necesario?

El rubio echaba un poco de su jabón liquido al agua para hacer burbujas y comenzaba a bañarlo, tallando delicadamente el pelaje del pequeño animal– Es un bebé, tiene que tomar leche, no importa si yo no tomo. – Volteaba a ver a Sherlock sonriendo dulcemente– Claro que si!, Es como si tú no tuvieras nombre, entonces solo serías "El detective" En vez de ser llamado "El Gran Sherlock Holmes" o bueno, a lo mejor, te gusta que te digan como a "La Mujer" – Volteaba a ver al perrito, sonriéndole y echándole tantita agua con burbujas.

– Ese show de TV que te gusta.. Doctor Who.. el actor principal no tiene nombre, solo lo llaman "el Doctor" así que no lo veo necesario, menos necesario aun si solo se quedara unos días en lo que investigo si tiene relación con el caso o no. ¿Acaso te gustan las mascotas?

– Unos días?... ow... – Decía con un tono de amargura, mientras terminaba de bañarlo, y colocándolo en la toalla, se levantaba abrigándolo bien con la misma y salía del baño hacia su habitación, subiendo lentamente las escaleras, mientras seguía hablando– Sí, pero si a ti no te gustan. Está bien. Mientras esté aquí, entonces el cachorro lo cuidaré. Verdad? – Le decía al pequeño mientras lo secaba en su cabecita.

– Me gusta si a ti te gusta – Lo alcazaba rápidamente para abrazarlo por detrás y susúrrale en su oído – Además te ves... lindo con él.

Este se sonrojaba y se asustaba por un instante, pues el otro había llegado de pronto. – S-Sherlock... – Dejaba a el perrito, pues ya se había quedado dormido por el calor que le había proporcionado John, a lo que se volteaba y rodeaba a Sherlock con sus brazos– Pero... – Negaba con la cabeza– Tener un perro es mucha responsabilidad, y además. No sé si se pueda acostumbrar a escucharte dispararle a la pared, o tocar a altas horas de la noche. -Reía y lo besaba dulcemente en los labios– Amo a los perros, pero a ti te amo mas. Lo que tú decidas, Sherlock. En serio – Lo abrazaba para después soltarlo con cuidado y terminar de quitarle la toalla al perrito, para acomodarlo en una almohada, para que durmiera mejor. – Son tan lindos cuando son cachorros.

– Es un cachorro John, podrá acostumbrarse.. Puede que nos sea útil después. -Se recostaba en la silla que se encontraba en la habitación de John - Solo me preocupa que ahora le pongas más atención a el que a mí – Reía con algo de sarcasmo viendo al pequeño dormitar en la cama.

El rubio se reía ahora posando su mirada, colocándole una pequeña cobija que tenía al cachorro, para después pasar con Sherlock a su lado, abrazándole por los hombros. – ¿Ponerle más atención? ¿A un cachorro bebé que se la pasa dormido todo el día? ¿A estar pendiente del hombre más activo, inteligente, deductivo, buscapleitos, aventurero al que amo?.. Sí vaya, que difícil decisión! – Reía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla– ¿Ya has cenado? ¿Cómo te fue tu "visita" con Mycroft?

– Quiere que visitemos a nuestra madre.. y por "visitemos" quiere decir que tu también vas. Insiste en que es necesario. - suelta un bufido mientras miraba a John.

– ¿Q-Que!- Este abría los ojos un poco, parpadeando- ¿Y-Yo! Pero... por qué? Bueno... –Pensaba si Sherlock y Mycroft, tenían esa personalidad... No se imaginaba como sería su... Suegra- B-Bien... ¿Cuándo? – Sonreía algo nervioso.

– El problema es que yo no quiero ir, le dije a Mycroft que le mandara saludos de mi parte, pero quiere conocerte. Conociéndola puede aparecerse en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar solo para saber quién eres. – Lo tomaba del cuello abrazándolo protectoramente –

– Sherlock... - Este se sorprendía un poco y correspondía el abrazo– ¿Estás preocupado.. No es cierto?... ¿Temes que tú mamá me desapruebe?... – Pasaba una mano, hacia la nuca del pelinegro, acariciándola lentamente.

– Eso no me preocupa – Reprimía una leve risa. – te aprobara. Eso es seguro. Lo que me preocupa es que… te moleste demasiado.

– ¿Molestarme? – Alzaba una ceja, para después moverse un poco, pues estando en esa posición ya se había cansado, colocándose frente a él, recargándose en él – Como crees, Es tú mamá. No quiero sonar grosero, pero si aguanto a Mycroft, y te tengo a ti. Creo que si podre lidiar con tu mamá... No te preocupes, si nos encontramos, prometo ser lo más respetuoso posible. ¿Si? – Entonces unos pequeños chillidos comenzaron a escucharse– Espera... – Le daba un beso en los labios, soltándose yendo a ver al pequeño perrito, y bajando rápidamente por algo de leche, subiendo a los 5 minutos y después dándosela en un platito, en el suelo.

– ¿ Donde dormirá? - Se levanta y va donde John.

– Conmigo. –Este lo volteaba a ver, mientras acariciaba la cabecita del cachorro – le pondré una almohada junto a mi cama –Le miraba dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

– Puede dormir en tu cama si quieres... solo si tu duermes en la mía.. – Le respondía la sonrisa.

– Está bien.. – Este se reía y asentía– Pero de todas formas le pondré algunas almohadas al rededor, o abajo, no se vaya a car de la cama y se lastime. – Se levantaba viendo dormir otra vez al cachorro, acercándose a Sherlock– ¿Entonces, Dormir.. Eh? – Sonríe con algo de malicia, riendo después.

– C-claro John.. – Se sonroja ampliamente y desviaba la mirada – Eso es lo que se hace en una cama.

– ¿En serio? – Este se reía ante la reacción de Sherlock –¿No se te ocurre alguna otra cosa que pudiéramos hacer en la cama?

– S-si intentas decirme algo hazlo de una vez – Se sentía cada vez nervioso, y el corazón comenzaba a latirle un poco más.

– Claro – Sonreía ampliamente, mirándolo fijamente– Comamos algunos sándwiches de Mermelada, mientras estamos en la cama! – Sonreía tomándolo de la mano– ¿No?

– ¿Era eso a lo que te referías? – Decía con algo de enojo y con un tic en el ojo.

– ¿Esperabas otra cosa? – Soltaba unas ligeras carcajeadas.

– C-claro que no! ¿Que podría esperar contigo en mi cama? – Tomaba su violín, y comenzaba a tocar de una forma extremadamente estruendosa –

– S-Sherlock"! -Se colocaba las manos en los oídos, yendo hacía él le detenía las manos- No te enfades... – Lo miraba– Yo me refería exactamente a lo que pensabas... Solo quería ver si sabías a lo que me refería. El otro dejaba de tocar y lo mira fijamente.

– Dime, Sherlock... ¿Que-Pensaste-Que-Íbamos-A-Hacer? – Lo miraba de igual manera.

– Esto – Le toma de la cintura y lo acercaba a si comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente él otro se sorprendía y aún así, corresponde el beso del pelinegro, cerrando los ojos, mientras lo tomaba por el cabello, con delicadeza.


	4. La primer noche

**_Capítulo 4._**

**_La primer noche._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

– John?.

– Aquí estoy – Salía de su cuarto, con el perrito en manos.

– Pff – Lo miraba un poco molesto – ¿Porqué tienes que traer ese perro contigo todo el tiempo?

– Dios! – El rubio lo bajaba al suelo y el cachorro se iba hacia la alfombra echándose a dormir, apenas si podía caminar– Es un bebé, ya te lo he dicho... – Se acercaba al pelinegro, tomándole de la mano, acercándolo y dándole un beso en los labios – ¿Cómo te fue?

– Muy mal, Anderson y Donovan solo me hicieron perder el tiempo.. – Iba hacia el sofá y se dejaba caer exhausto. – ¿Quieres salir?

– Ya veo... – Lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.– Hablando de salir. Jude y Robert hicieron una cena, Vamos! será divertido... – Sonreía tratando de convencerlo.

– E-esta bien.. Pero Robert no me agrada. – Lo tomaba de la mano jalándolo hacia él.

– Lo sé –Se reía, quedando cerca de la cara del otro. – Prometo que no te molestará mucho, ya hablé con Jude... – Le daba otro beso en los labios. – Cámbiate, La cena empieza en media hora. ¿Sí?

– Cámbiame tu... Estoy exhausto. - Ríe un poco y le da un beso en la frente.

– Mejor... – Este se sonrojaba. – Cámbiate.. y cuando regresemos.. Yo te desvisto... – Le guiñaba un ojos y también reía.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Se sonroja también y aparta suavemente a John para poder incorporarse. – ¿Tengo que ir formal? Ya sabes que no uso corbata. – Se dirigía a su habitación.

– Puedes ir informal – Este se reía un poco y asentía, el ya estaba listo. – Pero que se vea más o menos formal. Usa la camisa morada, con esa siempre te ves bien. – Se arreglaba bien el cabello, para después pasar a tomar el perrito, para ir a encargárselo a Mrs Hudson.

– Lo que diga soldado – Salía unos minutos después ya cambiado pero un poco despeinado – ¿Estoy bien?

– Sí, perfecto – Este iba subiendo de dejar al perrito y sonreía se acercaba para acomodarle un poco el cuello de la camisa- Llévate un abrigo, y bufanda, que hace frío afuera. – Decía mientras se colocaba la suya.

– Aún no me has dicho donde es la cena. Siento que me ocultas el lugar, ¿acaso es porque sabes que no será de mi agrado? ¿o simplemente omitiste decirlo las últimas dos veces que pregunte? – Se ponía su abrigo y su bufanda azul.

– No es que no te agrade... – Se reía lentamente mientras tomaba sus llaves y el móvil viendo la hora. – Más bien, Quiero que sea sorpresa. – Sonreía tomándole de la mano, para salir los dos y pedir un taxi.

Ya en camino, tardaban casi media hora, llegando justo a tiempo, era un salón muy bonito, con ventanas amplias, en el techo, dejando ver el panorama de las estrellas que comenzaban a nacer en el cielo, estaba adornado a los al rededores de velas y algunas lámparas en conjunto, y todo era tan elegante y bonito. Había máximo 50 personas reunidas, era una cena informal y formal al mismo tiempo, puesto a que los únicos que venían de traje, o bien "traje" habían sido Jude y Robert

– Allí están. – Los saludaba mientras traía de la mano a Sherlock. – Jude!

– Que bueno que pudieron asistir, estamos muy contentos de verlos de nuevo aquí, ¿verdad Robert? – Le daba un codazo al pelinegro para que saludara también.

– Ah sí, sí! – Saludaba a John y a Sherlock, veía que iban de la mano, a lo cual sonreía con grandeza– Vaya, Vaya! mis felicidades... Bueno, bueno! adelante. Tenemos toda la noche, siéntense, y pidan lo que quieran. Si no les molesta, su mesa esta junto a la pareja House-Wilson.

– House! – Decía con asombro. – E-El doctor... Gregory House!

– Sí, el mismo!

– Vaya! – Lo buscaba entre las mesas, y allí estaba, el legendario doctor-

– ¿El Doctor House? ¿Por qué tan emocionado John?

– ¿No lo conoces Sherlock? Es una leyenda en nuestros círculos.

– Así es – Asentía el rubio. – Él es el doctor, mundialmente conocido por su inteligencia y su capacidad para resolver extrañas enfermedades, que nadie más puede curar. – Lo miraba de reojo y Se reía. – Es como tú, pero versión doctor.

– ¿Como yo? – Decía con molestia – ¿Como me describirías John?

– Inteligente, Deductivo, Un gran detective, Siempre en movimiento. O cuando lo necesitas. Pensativo, un gran conocedor de muchas cosas. ¿Me equivoco en algo? – Sonreía y al mismo tiempo lo veía con algo de curiosidad.

– Uy... -Mira a Jude- Amor, ¿Quieres ir a darle la bienvenida a los demás invitados? -Le tomaba de la mano a Jude y se alejaban de allí.

– Hmn... Me agrada, pero… – Ladea la mirada. – ¿Entonces cómo describirías a House?"

– Por lo que he leído de él… – Este miraba al techo pensativo. – es Inteligente, deductivo, igual que tú. Igual cuando tiene que movilizarse lo hace. Pero en cambio, me han dicho que es bastante crítico y muy pesado.. – Miraba a Sherlock. – Tú no lo eres... no tanto

– "No tanto" – Lo miraba con indignación. – bien.. no importa, me muero de hambre. Vamos a sentarnos y de paso a saludar a tu "maravilloso" Doctor House.

– No es "mi" maravilloso – Lo timaba de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con el del pelinegro. – Es  
>"el" maravilloso doctor, del Dr. Wilson. – Se reía mientras iban a sentarse– Buenas noches. – Llegaban cuando dos castaños los miraban, el mayor de los dos allí sentados solo les miraba alzando las cejas como en señal de saludo. – Bueno, disculpen si nos sentamos, peor nos han reservado lugar aquí. -Decía mientras los miraba con una gran sonrisa de cortesía-<p>

– Con gusto, adelante, tomen asiento – Se levantaba para estrecharles la mano y dirigiéndose a John– ¿Acaso te conozco de algún lado?

– No, Pero he escuchado de ustedes. Yo... Yo soy el Dr. Watson, John Watson. Soy Ex militar. Y él, es mi... – Se quedó en silencio, para sonrojarse un poco- Mi n-novio... Sherlock Holmes.

– ¿Sherlock Holmes, he?

– El mismo y único Detective Consultor.- – Voltea a ver al rubio con sorpresa y algo sonrojado para después responder el "saludo" de House.

– Vaya, Vaya. – Se recargaba en el asiento– He escuchado de usted, Sr. Holmes.

– ¿En serio? No me extraña, en cambio yo no había oído hablar de usted antes de esta noche. – Le echaba una mirada maliciosa. – ¿Y qué es lo que sabe de mi?

– Por favor piensa bien lo que vas a decir, la noche apenas comienza, no la arruines aún – Le susurraba a House el pobre de Wilson, preocupado.

Rodaba los ojos. – Bien... – Miraba a Wilson, y después pasaba sus ojos a Sherlock. – Pues, nada. Que un aficionado a los crímenes había estado resolviendo muchos en Inglaterra.

– Yo si he oído de usted, Dr. House. –Sonreía John para calmar un poco los nervios. – Es un gran medico, ¿Ha venido a Londres? –Mirándolo.

– Por desgracia, solo hoy, vinimos, James y yo, a lo de Jude.

– ¿Aficionado? – interrumpe la plática. – Puedo saber qué... –Siente una patada por debajo de la mesa que obviamente se la propino de John y sonreía con falsedad.

– ¿Y cuanto llevan saliendo?

– ¿A, que?... – Se sonrojaba, pues no le gustaba golpear a Sherlock, pero ante tal situación... Debía hacerlo– B-Bueno... En realidad ya tenemos tiempo de vivir juntos.. Pero... – Jugaba con un tenedor que estaba cerca de allí.

– Pero apenas se declararon... Ah lo normal, Es como nosotros Wilson.

– House!

– No es que apenas nos declaráramos doctor , es que John no se decidía.

– Ah ya veo... – Mirando al rubio. – Se nota que eras mujeriego, y muy romántico... – Comienza a pensar. – Dios, eres igual que Wilson… –Sonreía de lado.

– Sherlock! – Se le quedaba viendo. – como que yo no... – Escuchaba a House. –... Y-Yo.. ah…

– ¿Puedes, por una noche.. No ponerme en ridículo House?

– Está bien, me calló. – Suspiraba con fastidio, volviendo la mirada hacía el salón, criticando a los demás.

– V-Vaya... – Se rascaba el cuello. – Es bastante, Franco no es cierto? – Miraba a Wilson– Por cierto, también he leído sobre usted, es un gran oncólogo Dr. Wilson

– Bastante es un adjetivo... Que queda corto. – Sonríe amablemente. – Muchas gracias.. Me halaga Doctor Watson. – Llega un mesero y comienza a servir las entradas.

– ¿Y de donde conocen a Jude? – Preguntaba el pelinegro dirigiéndose solo a House.

– Curé a Robert. Estuvo a punto de morir. Así que me visitaron en Estados Unidos, y lo curé. –Contestaba sin quitar la mirada de los invitados responde secamente-

– Oh! ahora entiendo, porque Jude se había ausentado tanto. Vaya!

La cena paso con algunas o mejor dicho muchas indirectas y comentaros maliciosos por parte de Holmes y House, como también intentos de calmarlos de los otros doctores hasta que comenzó a escucharse música más a tono para bailar. A petición de House, Wilson y House se levantaron a bailar, por lo que dejando a el detective y a su acompañante solos, se miraron a los ojos

– ¿Quieres... Regresar a la casa? – Miraba de reojo su reloj– Es algo tarde... Además te prometí algo... – Sonreía con un tono de lujuria en su rostro.

– Me parece perfecto… – Se levanta muy serio y se acomoda el traje un poco para después ver con una intensa mirada a su compañero – Pero antes. – Le extendía una mano. – ¿Quieres bailar?

El rubio solo parpadeaba un poco y le tomaba la mano con delicadeza.– No sabía que... – Lo encaminaba hasta la pista, tomándole de la cintura, y comenzaban a bailar, lentamente, mientras Sherlock, era el que ponía el ritmo- Bailabas... – Reía mirando directamente a sus ojos. – Me encantan, tus ojos.. ¿Sabes?

Sonríe de medio lado y se acerca lentamente a su boca sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del otro. – A mi me encantas tú. – Detiene el baile y lo besa -

– Sherlock... -Este se sonrojaba un poco, rodeándole como siempre, sobre los hombros del pelinegro, profundizando el beso, teniéndolo tan cerca, era tan vulnerable– Regresemos a casa... – Le alcanzaba a dar otro beso en los labios, ahora un poco más apasionado.

– Pensé que nunca lo dirías... ¿Te despedirás de tus "amigos"?

– Hagámoslo rápido, no quiero ser grosero. – Le tomaba de la mano, despidiéndose de Jude, Robert, y pasar igual por House y Wilson. – Hasta Luego y Felicidades nuevamente! – Salían de allí lo más rápido posible, hallando un taxi que los regresara.

Al momento de llegar, ya era algo tarde, pues ya Mrs Hudson tenía sus luces apagadas, por lo que lo tomó de la mano, subiéndolo, llevándolo hasta la sala, rodeándolo por los hombros, y besarle apasionadamente, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, pegando pecho contra pecho.

Acariciaba la espalda del otro dejándose caer en el sofá más cercano, atrayendo a John para que quedara sobre el – J-John.. – Suspiraba entre beso y beso que se hacía cada vez más apasionado.

El rubio lo tomaba ahora por las hebras negras mientras seguía besándolo, ahora encima de él, con el más ligero movimiento, ya sentía la gran... Atención que necesitaba Sherlock, debajo de él, por lo que comenzando a besarle el cuello, paso sus manos de la cabeza del otro, a desabotonar su camisa, besando su cuello lascivamente.

– ¿J-John? – Pregunto algo inseguro y con la respiración agitada. Pues Sherlock, aún era Virgen.

– ¿Quieres... que pare? –Levantaba la mirada, con las mejillas enrojecidas. – Ven... -Le tomaba de la mano, llevándolo a la habitación próxima, la cual era la de Sherlock, cerrado la puerta– Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, Así que, en cualquier momento que quieras detenerte o que me detenga, por favor dímelo. – Lo tomaba de las manos dulcemente.

– N-no John – Se sorprendía un poco ante los cuidados del otro. –,Yo quiero hacerlo... Si es contigo no me importa... – Bastante sonrojado ya, lo tomaba de la nuca besándolo de nuevo, introduciendo lentamente su lengua para buscar la contraria. Miraba como John comenzaba a desvestirse también y no podía evitar estremecerse un poco ante la escena. El rubio al terminar por quitarse igualmente la playera, pasaba a desabotonar el pantalón de Sherlock, y quitárselo lentamente, para después quitarse el suyo.

– Sherlock... – Ya se encontraba encima de Sherlock, colocando una pierna entre las de el otro y la otra recargada en la cama, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, y con una mano libre, comenzaba a recorrer todo el cuerpo de su amante.

Lo miraba con deseo contenido y pasa las manos por su espalda y cabello, mirándolo detenidamente y haciendo que el deseo de los dos se pudiera sentir en el ambiente – Oh, John.. – Dejaba salir un suspiro de placer.

John sentía un fugaz escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras escuchaba su voz pronunciada de esa manera, en la boca del pelinegro, lo que lo excitaba más. Deseaba escucharlo nuevamente, por lo que pasaba su mano, ahora dentro de la ropa interior de Sherlock, aprisionando con cuidado la intimidad del chico, masajeándola delicadamente. Dejando salir un gemido ante la sensación, Sherlock no podía creer que un simple toque de su amado le provocara tal reacción y estaba seguro de que solo John podía lograrla. Se removió y cerró los ojos acariciando con la dos manos y un poco de presión la nuca del otro,

Se sentía el placer que le causaba al otro, por lo que comenzaba a hacerlo un poco más rápido, sintiendo como el pelinegro estaba por llegar al clímax, se detenía, ahora separándose de la única prenda que ambos portaban, dejándolos en un sublime momento en su desnudez, para ahora bajar poco a poco, recorriendo con su boca, desde el cuello hasta más abajo del ombligo, para llegar a aquel punto del éxtasis del otro, aprisionándolo con la boca, comenzaba a darle placer infinito.

Entre espasmos de placer arqueaba la espalda y se mordía el labio inferior ante la imperiosa necesidad de gemir como no jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Tomándolo de la rubia cabellera con fuerza antes de llegar al clímax.

El rubio sentía como Sherlock se venía en su boca, por lo cual se quitaba y se relamía un poco del elixir del pelinegro, para después pasar a sus labios y besarlo nuevamente.

– Sabes... Sabes rico... –Sonreía un poco mientras lo besaba– Sherlock.. Estás listo?... – Le susurraba al oído, mientras esperaba a que le diera la señal de aprobación. El otro tímidamente asentía levemente porque sería inútil intentar hablar, tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba sumamente sonrojado.

Dejaba salir un leve gemidito mientras sonreía y posaba su diestra entre las piernas de Sherlock, entrando en él con un dedo, moviéndolo un poco. Observaba como le causaba dolor, por lo cual se detenía, hasta que sentía como el pelinegro comenzaba a buscar más, metía el segundo, y después un tercero, acostumbrándolo, para después al tenerlo lo suficientemente listo, se colocaba entre sus piernas, comenzando a introducirse en él, lenta y pausadamente para no lastimarlo mucho, dejando salir un leve y algo sonoro gemido.

–... John... m-muévete... – Se retorcía por unos segundos hasta acostumbrarse a la intromisión– OOh –Cerraba lentamente los ojos, al acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro de sí.

Colocaba los brazos a los lados del pelinegro, igualmente cerrando los ojos, pues el otro estaba muy estrecho y le provocaba espasmos en su intimidad, por lo que comenzaba el vaivén lento, para comenzar a volverse rápido, y después continuar por ser embestidas, que provocaban más placer que nunca.

– John! - Lo tomaba de la cintura y enterraba sus uñas en él. Su respiración aumentaba de ritmo al igual que sus caderas. La visión de John sobre el solo hacía que su excitación aumentara.

John tomaba nuevamente la intimidad del chico, que había vuelto a levantarse, para comenzar a masajearlo al ritmo que él lo embestía, sentía que ya iba a llegar al clímax, pero tenía que aguantar hasta que los dos llegarán, quería sentirlo, quería sentir ese momento y compartirlo con él. Con el ser que más amaba en esta tierra

– S-Sherlock...m...me voy.. a venir... -Decía entre gemido y sonidos de placer que retumbaban en el cuarto.

El oír esas palabras dichas por su amante solo consiguió que el pelinegro también estuviera al borde de la locura - Y-yo también John! Aaah John.. TE A-Amo – Arqueaba la espalda al decirlo y se venía en el estomago del otro.

Al sentir el cálido elixir en su estomago, se venía dentro de él, exhausto el rubio se dejaba caer encima, tomando una cobija, para ponerla encima de los dos, pues un choque de frio, había recorrido su espalda, el calor que les había provocado el hacer el amor, así como había venido, comenzaba a retirarse, lenta y pasionalmente.

– Yo... Te amo más– Se acercaba a besarlo dulcemente en los labios. – Creo que te amé, desde el primer momento que te conocí.

Y yo deduje que me amaste desde la primera vez que te vi... – Sonreía ampliamente para acercarse a besarlo. – Pero sabes... – Lo acariciaba lentamente de los brazos – Yo también te ame..

– Ah si, muy deductor... – Se reía ligeramente para después recargarse en su pecho desnudo, inspirando su olor- Mis ojos se cierran Sherlock... -Lo abrazaba dulcemente- ¿No te apartarás de mí, verdad...?

– No John, – Lo abrazaba fuertemente, para sentirlo más cerca. – Ya no te volveré a dejar solo... Nunca más... Pero tu tampoco me dejes solo a mí. –Dulcemente posaba sus labios por sobre la frente de su Doctor.

– Claro que no Sherlock! – Negaba con la cabeza y sonreía al sentir el contacto del otro. – Jamás te dejaría solo. Tú lo sabes, nunca lo he hecho ni lo haría. – Se acurrucaba más hacía él– Hay que dormir... Quiero quedarme así contigo... Siempre.


	5. La Mamá

**_Capítulo 5._**

**_La Mamá._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

Al siguiente día, unos tacones se escuchaban resonar por todo el 221B, y una voz dulce y melódica clamaba por el nombre de uno de sus pequeños– _Sherly?..._ – Mientras lo buscaba, encontró una puerta semi abierta, tocando un poco, para después abrir.

– Sherly, Hiji...to..? – Se quedaba sin habla, y un poco avergonzada, al ver a su hijo, abrazado de a su pareja... en ese estado

– hm? – El pelinegro incorpora con dificultad con los ojos aun cerrados. –ah?... – pestañeaba un poco para darse cuenta de la visita más que inoportuna. – M-MAMÁ! P-pero... que haces aqui? – Mientras el rubio se despertaba de salto al escuchar los gritos, y veía a Sherlock asustado, y luego posaba su mirada ante la señora, y con la palabra "mamá" se cubría entero con la cobija, sin decir nada, muy avergonzado.

– Hijito... Vaya, creo.. Que ya dejaste de ser Virgen... al parecer... – Caminaba hacia él, abrazándolo con dulzura y dándole un beso en la nuca. – Dios, Métanse a bañar, toda la habitación huele a sexo!, esperaré la sala. – Salía de la habitación para la cocina a prepararles algo de desayunar. Sin habla y sumamente avergonzado, con la mente en blanco, Sherlock le dirigió una mirada a John para verlo en el mismo estado que el.

– E-e-ella.. – Balbuceaba un poco antes de poder hablar. – es mi madre..

– C-Creo– Asentía aun pasmado, y con la cobija cubriéndole hasta el rostro. –... que lo noté... V-Vaya, que es directa…– Sonreía un poco. – S-Será mejor que nos bañemos... – Le miraba–...y-yo me baño primero... – Se levantaba corriendo tomando su ropa metiéndose al baño. Unos minutos después sale John de ducharse y entra el haciendo lo suyo lo mas rápido que puede.. ya afuera se viste y mira a John ya arreglado sentado en su cama

- ¿Listo? hora de salir –El rubio sonreía más nervioso de lo que nunca ha estado, sorprendiéndose enormemente ante lo que les habían dejado, era todo un manjar de desayuno, hecho por la suegra.

-Buenos días, Desayunen. –La mujer se sentaba en la mesa con ellos, tomando una taza de té- Entonces Sherly. ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

-Mamá! – Le respondía con tono de berrinche. – Deja de preguntar lo que ya sabes. Mycroft seguro ya te lo dijo... - Tomaba un pan tostado y poco de fruta aunque sin mucho apetito, pero sabe que si no come nada su madre puede reñirle.

– Ay Sherly! – Se enojaba y lo miraba con un poco de reproche. – Pero quiero escucharlo de tu voz, Además Mycroft fue muy malo y no me quiso contar todo... Solo me dijo que John y tu Vivian juntos desde hace varios años, pero nada de nada… – Miraba con curiosidad a John – Vaya que espécimen tan interesante hallaste

– MAMÁ! No empieces… el no es ningún espécimen – Le dedicaba una mirada intensa que perdía ante la de su madre

– No me hables en ese tono Sherlock Holmes. –Seguía después de aquella batalla, tomando té. – Entonces... John Watson no es cierto..?

– S-Si...

– Ex-militar, con un gran número de novias, y demás... Y quedaste con mi hijo... ¿Acaso es sincero su amor?

– P-Por supuesto que si señora. Digo, no me atrae ningún otro hombre... Solo Sherlock. Lo amo.

– En serio?, no será solo cariño muchacho?

– No señora. – Negaba varias veces con la cabeza. – En serio, amo a su hijo. – La miraba con toda franqueza mientras dictaba esas palabras.

– ¿Mamá? – Se sonrojaba un poco, y su vista iba de su madre a John y viceversa, para después volver a fijarse a su madre. – Déjame decirte que aunque tú no lo apruebes no me importa y.. y.. ¿Porqué me miras así?

– Ay hijito. – Comenzaba a reír. – De hecho, me parece tan lindo que por fin te definas en algo! – Suspiraba. – Me tenía preocupada más el hecho de que no te gustara NADA de NADA! – El rubio no lo soporto y comenzó a reír con la mamá, pero después se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisitoria del pelinegro y se retiro poco a poco su risa. Al terminar de desayunar se dirigían a la sala

– ¿Y a parte de espiarme que más te trae por aqui Madre? ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte?

– Ay hijo, que grosero...

– Sherlock... – Ayudaba a recoger, mientras la madre y el hijo se dirigían a la sala.

– Solo unos días, me alojaré en una residencia que me prestó tu hermano, porque si me quedará aqui... Bueno. – Los miraba un poco. – No podría dormir, no me dejarían. – Se sentaba en el sofá de Sherlock.

– Unos días! – Se ruborizaba un poco. – y-yo esperaba que solo unas horas – Suspiraba. – además imagino que ya nos incluiste en tus planes de visitar la ciudad ¿me equivoco?

– Por supuesto sherly!, Vaya que sigues siendo tan deductivo como antes! – Le sonreía con dulzura, para después notar la presencia de John- ¿Y trabaja Dr. Watson?

– S-Si Señora. Trabajo en el Hospital de St Bartholomew's Hospital– Sonreía.

– M: Mmh.. Ya veo... – Suspiraba. – bueno, algo es algo...

– Disculpe?

– Bueno, hijo. Mi pequeño Sherly siempre ha tenido lo mejor, y supongo yo, que después de aqui se mudarán a una residencia mejor no?, algo más grande, a su altura.

– Madre–El pelinegro no podía evitar llevarse una mano al rostro, y colocarla en su frente en señal de desacuerdo. –, te lo he dicho una y mil veces.. me gusta mi vida, no necesito más de lo que tengo y mientras pueda trabajar, deducir y no aburrirme estoy perfectamente bien. Además – Desviaba la mirada. – con John no me falta nada.

– Hijo, entiende. – Hacía una mueca de descontento mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Un Holmes no puede estar vagando así toda su vida, ya estás grande. Y cuando yo muera... Que espero no sea pronto. La mansión del lago se quedará a tu nombre, algunas otras propiedades se repartirán entre tú y Mycroft. No puedes quedarte aquí, tienes que irte acostumbrando! – El rubio solo los miraba en silencio, en realidad no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que veía a Sherlock sometido y por su mamá. En realidad se notaba que era de carácter fuerte.

– No hablemos de eso ahora por favor.. John, tenemos trabajo.. Prepárate y vámonos. – Decía dirigiéndose a su madre con un tono falsamente amable. – Lo siento querida madre, pero John y yo estamos muuuuy ocupados, tendrás que irte... yo te llamo cuando termine el caso ¿Está bien?

Esta se levantaba, sabía leer perfectamente a sus hijos, pues de los tres, ella era la más avanzada y experta en deducción. – Bien... – Abrazaba a su hijo con delicadeza. – Piénsalo bien hijo, También Merryl sería buen candidata... – Le susurro para que John no escuchara y se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes despedirse del rubio. – Un placer.

– Igualmente señora -– La saludó cordialmente sonriendo par verla marcharse. – Sherlock, estas bien? – Había notado la cara de preocupación del moreno.

– No pasa nada…– Se acercaba en reflejo a abrazar a John. – tu eres el único al que quiero, ¿Me oíste bien?

– Lo sé Sherlock, Lo sé. –No entendía bien de que hablaba pero sonreía y correspondía el abrazo. – ¿Qué pasa? – Se reía un poco- Entonces iremos a investigar el caso?

– No tengo casos… – Se reía un poco. – Pero vayamos con Lestrade a ver que nos tiene.

– Claro. Déjame ir a ver cómo está el pequeño Gladstone – Le tomaba de la mano, colocándose su chamarra para salir y bajaban con Mrs Hudson, mirando al cachorro dormitar. – Buenos días. – le susurraba mientras lo acariciaba.

– Vámonos, John… –Rodaba los ojos, le daba una pequeña caricia con una modesta sonrisa al cachorro y s elo llevaba de la mano a la estación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry si es un poco corto... Pero ya vienen las mejores partes nn! See you Lateer_**


	6. The Woman

**_Capítulo 6._**

**_The Woman._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

Llegaba en silencio un rubio, sin hacer ruido dejaba las compras para después ver al pelinegro sentado como siempre y se acercaba hasta estar con él, y lo besaba.

– Te extrañe. – Se sobresalta pero en seguida responde el beso.

– Y yo a ti. – Lo abraza por los hombros sonriendo. – Ambos... – Le señalaba al perrito que estaba al lado de Sherlock, moviéndose animadamente al verlo- Pero creo que yo más...- Se recargaba en él.

– ¿Y ya le pusiste nombre? - Pasa un brazo por sus hombros –

– Sí, Se llama Gladstone. ¿Qué no me escuchaste la otra vez… Te gusta?– El cachorro animado al escuchar su nombre, se recargaba en las piernas del pelinegro, para hacer que lo cargara.– ¿Que estuviste haciendo en todo el día?, – Sonreía y besaba nuevamente los labios del pelinegro. – ¿Fuiste a ver a Lestrade?

– Hmm – Se aclaraba un poco la voz antes de hablar. – S-si estuve con Lestrade, nada interesante ya sabes... Lo de siempre.

– Ya veo, – Este alza una ceja, al sentir la duda en la voz, pero lo deja pasar. – ¿Por eso no me llamaste?, ¿No me necesitabas? – Sonreía mientras cargaba al perrito entre sus manos.

– No John, es un caso sencillo... Puedo encargarme yo. Aunque – Duda un poco antes de hablar. – Puede que tenga que salir unos días de viaje. No es necesario que vengas así que no pidas permiso en el trabajo. – Hablaba sin temblor en la voz pero con la mirada notoriamente perdida.

– Esta bien, Claro. No te preocupes, si no soy indispensable, entiendo. Ha de ser un caso urgente con Mycroft – Reía un poco. – En fin, por cierto, tu madre paso hoy la tarde conmigo, ya se fue de regreso, Me pidió que te mandara un gran beso y una despedida.

Sintiéndose sumamente culpable por la mentira recién dicha, el pelinegro bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a caminar hacía su habitación. – John, estoy algo cansado.. me iré a dormir.

– Esta bien... Buenas noches... –Se quedaba quieto un segundo mirando al rubio entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. –.. Bueno, Gladstone... entonces a dormir.

Un gemido proveniente del celular de Sherlock sonaba haciéndolo regresar a la realidad. – _Buenas noches, Sherlock... ¿Entonces te veré mañana, de nuevo?, Let's Have Dinner._

Revisando el mensaje suelta un suspiro, se sentía mal por mentirle a John, pero después de todo tendría que ayudarla. – _Te veo mañana como acordamos. Por favor ya no mandes más mensajes.- __SH _– Está del otro lado del teléfono solo reía y ya no contestaba.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día John se había levantado temprano pues se preparaba para ir a trabajar, y escuchaba como Sherlock hacía sus maletas, yendo hacia su habitación apresuradamente.<p>

– ¿Ya te vas?... – Daba unos pasos hacía él, tomándole de la mano.

– Si, John... Es evidente ¿no? – Se aleja de John siendo un poco brusco tomando sus maletas se dirigía rápidamente a la salida escuchando los pasos del rubio detrás de él.

– Sherl...-No termina de pronunciar su nombre, cuando la puerta casi choca con su cara al cerrarse, se quedaba ahí de pie, sin entender nada.

Mientras en el aeropuerto, se encontraba una pelinegra, de piel blanca, con los ojos clavados en el celular, inspeccionando cada minuto que se tardaba Sherlock en llegar, hasta escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban. – Llegas tarde, Sherlock. ¿Estabas teniendo una "romántica" despedida con el Dr. Watson?

– Dime de qué se trata – Pone los ojos en blanco. – entre más rápido acabemos mejor. Sera la última vez que nos veamos.

– Vaya, que frió... La última vez que nos vimos no eras así... – Le miraba con seducción, para después suspirar y comenzar a caminar lentamente para abordar el avión – Bueno, uno de mis más allegados amigos, le ha pasado algo, ha desaparecido, y por más deducciones que he hecho, los factores que lo rodean son erróneos o inconclusos necesito que me ayudes

El pelinegro deducía que algo no encaja en "la ayuda" que le pedía Irene... Tendría que andarse con cuidado con ella, puede que intente engañarlo otra vez, ¿pero cuáles son sus motivos ahora que ya no trabaja para Moriarty? Cuando intenta concentrarse para analizar la situación siente una respiración cerca de su oído. Esta le daba un beso justo cerca de la mejilla y el comienzo de la oreja

– Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Sherlock. – Ambos ya habían subido al avión y como era previsto, llegaban ese mismo día, pero iban hasta Grecia, y visitaban una antigua estructura, de arquitectura de antaño, en donde ella se introducía dándole señal a Sherlock a que entrara también, ambos se iban con cuidado, hasta llegar a una habitación. – Aquí es, donde vivía mi amigo, y donde fue la última vez que lo vio su novia.

Mirando la habitación a simple vista no se encontraba nada fuera de lo común, pero a Su vista sí que había algo. – Hay un sótano aquí, ¿donde es la entrada? – Ante la negativa de la pelinegra comenzó a golpear las paredes y el piso en busca de alguna pista que le diera con la entrada.

La pelinegra solo cruzaba sus brazos, intentando ver que hacía el pelinegro. – Lo he buscado, Sherlock. No he encontrado nada. – Esta también comenzaba a investigar, buscando con la mirada algo, entonces un pequeño listón sobresalía de un pequeño marco en la pared. – Sherlock...

Corría como habitualmente lo hace para inspeccionar de cerca el nuevo descubrimiento – Es obvio que conduce a otro lugar – Tiraba de el un poco cuando se escucha crujir algo por detrás.– Quita el marco!.

Irene sonreía por lo bajo y después cambiaba la mirada a una un poco sorprendida, para después quitar el marco, ahí se encontraba una puerta, pero parecía vieja y muy difícil de mover. – ¿Será seguro entrar?.

- ¿A que viene su pregunta? – La miraba de soslayo un tanto intrigado por su tono de voz– No creo que a usted le asusten este tipo de cosas, ah estado en peligros peores. – Tira de la puerta lo más fuerte que puede y consigue moverla solo unos centímetros.

– Esta bien, solo era una pregunta de reacción, – Le ayudaba a moverla y al momento de tratar de entrar, alguna de las escaleras para bajar, estaban resbaladizas por lo que ambos cayeron, e inevitablemente, la puerta se cerrara, dejándolos solos. – S-Sherlock... – Esta trataba de buscar algo con que ver, pues todo estaba vació, y encontraba un apagador, donde entonces una luz se encendía.

– Sabia que había un sótano! – Se incorporaba con un poco de trabajo debido a la fuerte caída.– El problema ahora será salir de aquí... – Se dirigía hacia la puerta eh intenta por todos los medios abrirla.– Irene! ayúdame! Vamos! Porque no haces nada?

Lo tomaba lentamente de los hombros, abrazándolo por la espalda. – No creo que podamos salir de aquí, Sherlock... La puerta es muy insegura, él me dijo que tenía trampas aquí, para sus enemigos... pero no pensé que esto fuera... – Le hacía mirar a la habitación. – Aquí era donde veníamos a hablar.

– Suponía que algo traías entre manos de nuevo – Caminaba tranquilamente por la habitación. – ¿Que quieres esta vez? ¿Protección de nuevo, dinero, necesitas a Mycroft? Habla...

– A ti... Sherlock. – Lo miraba de pies a cabeza.– A ti.

Una sensación extraña para él le recorre la espalda, la mira igual de desafiante pero sin poder evitar sentir un poco de nervios. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?. – Hablaba pausado.

– ¿Que es lo que querría de ti, Sherlock? – Comenzaba a caminar seductoramente, mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse el vestido hacía él.– Ya me has visto antes... ¿Cómo me encuentras? ¿Atractiva?

– Déjate de juegos! – Daba unos pasos atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

– Pero es un juego muy divertido Sherlock... – Se bajaba primero de un hombro el vestido, para después pasar del otro lado, dejándolo cae hasta el piso, quedando en ropa interior. – ¿Te gusta?, La elegí solo para ti...

Traga un poco de saliva y desvía la mirada – N-no voy a participar en esto me oíste? Y-yo... tengo a John – Lo decía casi en susurro.

Alzaba una ceja, aun sin ceder ni un poco, para después acercarse más, colocando una mano en su pecho. – ¿Y si lo tienes, por qué susurras su nombre?, Si en verdad lo amaras, como profesas hacerlo... No lo hubieras susurrado... Si lo amaras como dices, en primer lugar no hubieras aceptado verme... Acéptalo Sherlock... – Llevaba su boca hasta estar cerca de la de Sherlock y comenzaba a besarlo, esperando a que respondiera. Sherlock entre abría unos milímetros su boca seca sin responder el beso, recargándose en la pared y dándole vueltas a lo que le que le dijo la mujer, intenta hablar pero no tiene aire suficiente, quiere detenerla pero en cambio no hace nada para apartarla; ¿Que estaba pasando con él?

Sabía que lo tenía, no en la manera que ella esperaba, pero lo tenía, entonces tomo sus manos, para que apretara sus glúteos, y soltando un gemido en su oído, hacia que las introdujera debajo de sus ropas íntimas. – Quítamelas... – Lo miraba. El otro solo suelta un suspiro inconscientemente, la mira a los ojos y por unos segundos olvida todo en lo que estaba pensando, sus manos temblorosas comienzan a bajar lentamente la prenda. Esta sonreía un poco más, ya lo sabía, y sabía muy bien que Sherlock caería ante ella, lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, estimaba a John, pero en realidad amaba a Sherlock, y esta vez n o lo apartaría de su lado. – Ahh... Sherlock... – Se restregaba más hacia él, ahora desabotonando su camisa, besando el cuello. Sherlock echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se dejaba hacer y recorría dubitativo su espalda sin decir una sola palabra, su respiración lenta pero nerviosa era audible para la mujer, ante la sensación de sus cuello cerro los ojos y... JOHN!. Irene sentía como el chico se inmovilizaba en por un momento, por lo cual cedió un segundo, pero hacía que se cayera al suelo, y desabotonaba su pantalón. – ¿En que está pensando tu cabecita? – Pasaba su mano por debajo, bajándole la ropa interior y el pantalón. – ¿Te gusta que te toque John aqui?... – Sonreía lascivamente mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo un poco más. Sherlock tembló… tembló ante la sensación cosa que la mujer noto y solo hizo que se agrandara la sonrisa seductora de su rostro.

– Terminemos con esto – Suspiró. – Irene… – Increíblemente pronuncio su nombre, ¿Acaso su cuerpo era más fuerte que su voluntad?... Decidido se incorporo e intento apartar a la pelinegra. La pelinegra no lo dejó, lo apretó más a su cuerpo, para después sentarse encima de él, haciendo que la intimidad del chico, entrara de un solo golpe en ella, dejando salir un gran gemido de placer, pues el chico era bastante bien dotado. – D-Dime que no te gusta Sherlock... Y me retiraré... – Esta comenzó a moverse, causándole espasmos de placer al pelinegro. Le gustaba, era seguro y aún así estaba mal… pero le gustaba… comenzó a moverse casi inconscientemente pero sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra. Mientras tanto ella seguía gimiendo, moviéndose encima de él, sentía que ambos llegarían hasta el extremo del placer, y así lo hicieron, juntos, dentro de aquella habitación, sola y con solo una tenue luz. Sherlock cerró los ojos fuerza una vez más y luego se dejo caer con la respiración sumamente agitada, aparto a Irene lo más rápido que pudo, se acomodo la vestimenta y se dirigió a la puerta para intentar abrirla de nuevo.

No abrirá – Se levantaba poniéndose algo de ropa encima, mientras miraba haciendo el intento. – hasta que yo la abra, Sherlock. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar?, se que alguna vez sentiste algo por mi... Dímelo...

– Abre! – La miraba con furia caminando hacía ella. – Me voy ya! Me voy con John!.

– Dímelo. Sherlock. ¿Qué cambio? Fue ese estúpido John verdad! Si no se hubiera entrometido... con sus celos repulsivos...

– John no hizo nada! Ni se te ocurra meterte con él! y por ti... no siento absolutamente nada.

– En serio, Sherlock? – Cruzaba los brazos y se acercaba más a él. – Y cuando te mandaba esos exámenes?, cuando me salvaste la vida?... ¿Cuando no sabías que hacer?

– Me debías un favor! E-eso fue todo.

– Un favor... ¿Y cuando pensaste que había muerto?

Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero simplemente la volvió a cerrar, dejando pasar unos minutos, hasta que volvió a pensar en que decirle. – Irene.. Basta ya de juegos..

– No Sherlock, Dime. Quiero que me lo digas, Te voy a dar dos opciones... Te puedes quedar, aqui, en Grecia, conmigo. Compartir tantas aventuras como quieras, conmigo... O regresar a esa monótona vida con John, sin emociones, y solo estar yendo y regresando a tu piso aburrido en Baker Street.

La respuesta más lógica seria irse, irse con John y vivir con la persona que ama... Pero duda, si el único detective consultor del mundo duda por la mujer que tiene frente a él y le dice que se quede, Duda porque por ambos siente algo… O sentía algo por uno de las dos personas.

Esta lo miraba callado y lo sabe, así que lo toma de la mano. – Piénsalo bien, Sherlock. Piénsalo... Es él o yo... Yo te puedo dar mucho más de lo que te da John, Te puedo dar placer, dinero, viajes... Amor...

Esa última palabra... amor... él sabía que solo John le podía dar eso, y ahora se sentía culpable por dudar, por hacer lo que hizo, por mentirle, no quería ir con Irene pero le avergonzaba regresar.

– No iré contigo...

– Bien... – Se sorprendía y se decepcionaba al mismo tiempo. – Sherlock, si sales de aqui, entonces... – Abría la puerta apretando un botón, y en una mesa cerca se veían unos boletos. Algo que Sherlock había visto pero no notado – Jamás me volverás a ver.

Mira la puerta abierta y mira a Irene para después comenzar a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a Irene tomándola de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, lo cual a eso ella había sonreído a medias. Susurrándole en su oído. – Ni tú me volverás a ver a mi… Nunca. – Se aparta, toma los boletos y se marcha.

Al verlo marchar sentía como si una piedra le cayera encima, y comenzaba a llorar, desconsoladamente…

* * *

><p>Del viaje, ya habían pasado dos días, y el rubio se encontraba en el Hospital, cubriendo turnos que había perdido por ayudar a Sherlock en los casos.<p>

– Pff… Siguiente. Adelante.

– John…– Abre la puerta y saluda mirando hacia la ventana

– Sherlock!, Regresaste... ¿Cuándo volviste? – Este se acercaba a Sherlock, miraba por el corredor del consultorio, y cerraba la puerta. – ¿Como salió todo?

– Tenemos que hablar John. – Caminaba para darle la espalda. –. Es sobre Irene... y sobre mi..

– I-Irene...? – Decía sorprendido. – No había escuchado hablar de ella, hace meses... ¿Qué pasa con ella... y sobre ti... – Cruzaba los brazos.

– La vi... En Grecia.. A decir verdad, me fui con ella a Grecia, y.. – Golpeaba la pared.

El rubio se sorprendía al escuchar eso, y por como pegaba a la pared, descruzaba los brazos y se acercaba. – ¿Le hicieron algo? – Se preocupaba, pero al notar lo enfurecido, entonces cambio sus sospechas-...Te...Hizo... algo? – Temió preguntar.

– Me acosté con ella.. – Contestaba fríamente aún son mirarlo. No se atrevía.

Este se Shockea por un segundo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido.– No bromes Sherlock.. No lo hagas.

Voltea a verlo por primera vez desde que llego, con los ojos llorosos y negando con la cabeza. – No bromeo... es la verdad. Y no preguntes porque lo hice, porque ni yo mismo lo sé.

Este lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, pero se sentía herido... Pero conocía a Sherlock, más de lo que lo conocía nadie. – No... No me enfada, que... Ustedes lo hayan hecho... Lo que.. No entiendo, es porque entonces me trataste así cuando te fuiste... ¿Acaso si querías que pasara?

– No lo sé John, supongo que una parte de mi – Cerraba los ojos por la vergüenza – si quería... pero... ahora solo quiero estar contigo, jamás la volveré a ver

– Vete Sherlock... –Suspiraba pues no sabía que sentir ahora, entonces se acercaba a la puerta y la abría. – Tengo que seguir trabajando, y tengo que pensar... Solo... vete, te veré en unas horas... – El pelinegro sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada más, se dio la vuelta y se marcho.. Caminando por el pasillo del hospital pensando en cómo estaba a punto de quedarse solo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unas horas, y todo el tiempo que se la paso en cada paciente, cuando estaba a solas, pensaba en Sherlock y verlo con Irene lo enfurecía, pero... Entonces se dio cuenta, si en realidad hubiera querido estar con ella... No estaría allí. Diciéndoselo, sintiendo dolor y confusión. Y recordó... Que era Sherlock, no otro simple humano normal. A la hora de la salida se dirigió al apartamento y una melodía melancólica y triste resonaba por el apartamento, una melodía que ni siquiera cuando el estuvo triste por Irene, escuchó. Subió lentamente las escaleras y lo encontró mirando a la ventana.<p>

– Sherlock... – Suspiro. – Sherlock, Yo te amo... No me importa lo que hayas hecho... Regresaste, y eso es lo que importa...

– Me perdonaras…. – Se acerco a él y lo tomo en sus brazos hundiendo su cara en el cuello del otro. – John? yo no lo merezco... en serio lo harás?

– Sherlock, – Solo sonreía cariñosamente, y se soltaba para poder rodearlo con un caluroso abrazo. – Claro que te perdonaré, confieso que me dolió, mucho... Pero... Te amo, más de lo que nadie puede amarte, y sé que, sé que si fueras alguien mas... Si no fueras tú, ni siquiera hubieras regresado... Pero estas aqui, conmigo... – Se sorprendía ver al pelingero que ahora se encontraba llorando en el abrazo, entonces sentía como le tomaba Sherlock de la cara y lo besaba… Solo sonreía y le tomaba del rostro secándole las lágrimas correspondiendo el beso. – Eres un idiota... – Se reía y seguía besándolo-

Y Sherlock entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado... el era lo que quería…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**


	7. Hacia París

**_Capítulo 7._**

**_Hacia París.._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

– I'm Here~ - Llegaba por detrás abrazándolo y susurrándole al oído.

–¿Y para que me necesitabas con tanta urgencia? – Le acariciaba las manos.

– No, pues nada. – Este comenzaba a reír. – Solo te extrañaba. ¿Que no puedo extrañarte, Sherlock Holmes?

– ¿Pero no era solo eso verdad? – Se voltea para mirarlo a los ojos. – Tu... tu quieres algo más – Sonreía de medio lado.

– ¿Que deduces tú? – Este alzaba una ceja, sonriendo de la misma manera, encaminándolo a la habitación.

– No hay nada que decir querido John.. hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta.. – Le susurraba al oído. – que me quieres a mí..

– Sí, – Este lo abrazaba y se recargaba en su pecho.– pero no nada más para lo que piensas que vamos a hacer... – Se quedaba así unos segundos y después lo arrojaba a la cama. – O bueno sí, también. – Se reía y comenzaba a quitarse el suéter y la camisa de abajo.

– También te quiero John.. y para todo lo que esa cabeza esta imaginando – Se desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa morada sin quitarle la vista al otro.

– Ni siquiera…– Este se sonrojaba un poco terminando de quitarse la camisa, ayudaba al otro a quitársela, mientras pasaba sus labios al cuello del pelinegro, para comenzar a besarlo. – te has dado cuenta que puse algo nuevo en tu cuarto verdad?... – Este se reía, y lo seguía besando, mientras el otro se daba cuenta, que habían varias velas encendidas, y la luz apagada, lo que hacía que la habitación de Sherlock, se viera realmente cómoda, acogedora y bastante romántica.

– Solo te veía a ti, no me culpes – Pasaba sus manos por el pecho del rubio y subía lentamente hasta su cuello y su nuca. – ¿Desde hace cuanto estabas pensando en "esto"?

– Desde que terminamos el último caso. – Este le terminaba de quitar la camisa al otro. – Quería darte algo, "especial", sé que en realidad no te importa pero... No sé, Sherlock, tú sabes lo tonto y cursi que soy... - se rascaba un poco la mejilla, separándose un poco algo avergonzado- Si no te gusta, no lo haré de nuevo... – Sonreía dulcemente.

– En realidad no eres tonto John.. y creo que debo confesarte algo. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el restaurante de Angelo's ? – Desviaba la mirada y le acariciaba el torso.

– Sí... ¿Por qué? – Este asentía, para tomarle del rostro y hacer que lo mirada, delicadamente.

– Pues, en realidad yo.. – Tragaba un poco de saliva. – hice reservaciones en la misma mesa de aquella vez.. para el .. 14.. – Se sonrojaba ampliamente.

Abría los ojos como platos y lo abrazaba arrojándose encima de él y ahora estando encima de él le daba un beso, para separarse después. – Una, reservación?... En serio? Vaya... Sería nuestro primer... Nuestro primer "San Valentín" juntos... – Se reía.

– Si John.. – Se Aclaraba un poco la garganta. – ehm.. n-no es para tanto – Lo acercaba a él para besarlo dulcemente.

– Claro que sí. – El rubio correspondía el beso sonriendo. – Lo es para mí... – Se recostaba ahora un poco más, colocando sus brazos a los costados de Sherlock. – El otro suelta un suspiro y da besitos en el cuello del rubio y continuaba con las caricias un poco más demandantes.

– A-Ahh...

El rubio dejaba salir un leve gemido, para después pasar una de sus manos, hasta el pantalón del pelinegro, comenzando a bajárselo lenta y festivamente, mientras metía poco a poco su mano, hasta llegar a su objetivo y acariciarlo un poco. Sherlock bajaba sus dos manos hasta el trasero de John y lo apretaba pegándolo más a él sigue besando y lamiendo el cuello, el otro arqueaba un poco la espalda al sentir las manos del otro, y bajaba ahora hasta las rodillas el pantalón del pelinegro, para después con un movimiento rápido, lo posara encima de su cuerpo, para capturar sus labios y entreabrirlos, para introducir lentamente su lengua. John Lo besaba con más intensidad jugando con la su lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos mientras le despojaba de la ropa que ya estorbaba, sintiendo la ya despierta erección comienza a acariciarla lentamente.

El pelinegro dejaba salir sordos gemidos, de su boca a la boca de John, para ahora aprisionarlo entre sus piernas, y haciendo que se pegaran intimidad contra intimidad comenzando a moverse despacio, haciendo fricción entre ambos, una sensación estruendosamente deliciosa. El rubio correspondía al movimiento, manteniendo el ritmo y le toma con fuerza de las caderas suspira en el oído para después lamerlo un poco.

John posaba ahora sus manos en la tersa espalda del otro, hundiendo un poco sus dedos, causándole algo de presión en la misma espalda al pelinegro. – ahh.. Sherlock... – Este ahora apartaba un poco a Sherlock, para ahora voltearlo de nuevo, quedando ahora encima de él, colocaba las piernas del pelinegro sobre sus hombros y comenzaba a entrar en él, lentamente para no causarle daño. Cerraba sus ojos y soltaba múltiples suspiros al sentir al rubio de nuevo dentro de él subía mas las caderas para terminar recibirlo.

Dejaba salir un largo gemido al sentirse ya dentro y comenzaba a embestirlo lentamente, y después comenzaba a hacerlo un poco más rápido– Ah... Ah... S-Sherlock... – Seguía embistiendo, pero después paraba un segundo, para hacer que se levantara, solo de rodillas, en la mana, para poder entrar por detrás de él, de un solo golpe escuchando el gemido sonoro del otro, comenzaba a otra vez embestirlo ahora por detrás, besándolo y lamiéndole el cuello, y con una mano libre, comenzar a masturbar su ya gran excitación del pelinegro-

– Oh! John! – Movía sus caderas al compás de su amante y se agarraba con fuerza de las sabanas para evitar desfallecer por el placer causado por el otro. – Aaaah! Más rápido J-John! – Respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil, levanto la cabeza y arqueo un poco la espalda en su intento por tomar aire pero ese cambio de movimiento hizo que el rubio diera en un punto dentro de él que lo volvía completamente loco – Hmmm

El rubio se sentía a desfallecer de tanta lujuria que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, nada se compararía con aquello, y comenzaba a hacerse de una manera más rápida y salvaje que ambos perdían completamente la noción y razón del tiempo, hasta que sentía que no podía más, comenzaba a dar pausados y fuertes embestidas, para llegar al clímax con su amado. – S-Sherlock..M-Me vengo...! – Se venía dentro de él, recargándose en su hombro y dando un último grito de placer, mientras sentía como el otro también se venía, pero en su mano que aún le había dado los últimos masajes de placer.

– OooooH! Jooohn! – Su cuerpo no pudo más y se dejo caer sin fuerzas sintiendo los últimos latigazos de placer que recorrían sus cuerpos ahora sudorosos y satisfechos.

Sonreía un poco, saliendo lentamente del pelinegro, para echarse en la cama dejando salir un gran suspiro de satisfacción– Sherlock... – Este lo atraía hacía él delicadamente, abrazándolo– ¿Ya has cenado?...Bueno además de a mi? – Decía en un tono de broma.

– No, aún no.. – Se reía un poquito negando con la cabeza y le daba un tierno beso en los labios - pero te puedo decir que estoy satisfecho - guiñándole un ojo.

– No has comido bien estos últimos días, ven... – Se levantaba y se colocaba la bata encima amarrándola. – Te prepararé algo, Lo que tú quieras... – Lo jalaba de la mano para que se levantara, aun que pusiera resistencia. – Anda, Sherlock... – Le aventaba de igualmente la bata al pelinegro.– No vaya a entrar Mrs Hudson y nos encuentre... En esta manera.

– No tiene caso John.. Seguro ya nos escucho, llego hace un rato.. – Se ponía la bata de mala gana y salía con John. – Hazme lo que quieras todo lo que tu cocinas sabe bien – Le sonreía dulcemente.

Este se abochornaba colocándose una mano en el rostro.– P-Poqué no me lo... dijiste?... – Suspiraba y salían de la habitación, entrando a la cocina–. Solo lo dices para quedar bien– Lo miraba de reojo y se reía para sacar algunas cosas de la nevera, las pocas cosas que habían y preparar algo. – Es muy divertido verte comportándote "bien" conmigo – Mientras se cocinaba una cosa, le servía una taza de té.

– ¿Bien? ¿A qué te refieres con bien? Yo siempre me comporto bien contigo.. no he escuchado ninguna queja.. – Le daba un sorbo al té .

– Yo solo decía, Sherlock. – Sonreía y servía el plato del pelinegro, para dejárselo frente a él. – Bueno, Tú sabes que hace unos años, no me tratabas como ahora. ¿Recuerdas el caso de los Chinos? aun que me daba una ligera impresión de que, te daba celos que saliera con Sarah.. No? – Se reí. – ¿Desde entonces?

Sorbía mas té intentando que la taza ocultara su sonrojo para después agachar la cabeza y empezar a comer. – Mmm.. Delicioso, te lo dije..

– ¿Como pude ser tan ciego, cuando era tan claro?.. – Se reía un poco ante la obviedad del pelinegro. – Lo siento Sherlock... – Le tomaba la mano que estaba libre. – En serio. Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta... Pero, para que quedar claros... Jamás vuelvas a fingir tu muerte... ¿Quieres? – Se reía y se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios. – Por más que corra peligro, no quiero volver a verte... Caer.

– No lo haré de nuevo, ya no ahora que moriría si no te tengo cerca y para que quede claro, el que tú no te dieras cuenta no significaba que yo no lo supiera – Tomaba un pan tostado. – solo estaba esperando el momento en que dejaras de decir "no-soy-gay" – Sonreía sarcástico.

– Sherlock Holmes! –Alzaba una ceja y se dejaba caer en su asiento. –, ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si no lo hubiera dejado de decir? ¿Te hubieras quedado callado... para siempre?

– Se con certeza que lo hubieras dicho.. No sé, tal vez.. al pie de mi "tumba"? – De nuevo una sonrisa prepotente al hacerle notar que lo escucho aquel día .

– Por dios!, – Se cruzaba de brazos. – Sherlock Holmes, no tienes corazón!. – Dejaba salir un suspiro de resignación. – No necesitabas hacer todo eso, Cuando te escuché llorar por el teléfono.. No sabes... No sabes... – Suspiraba para no sentir lo que sintió al verlo caer. – Dios, Sherlock...

– En serio lo lamento John, – Se acercaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza. – pero tú sabes que era necesario.. lo sabes.. Y tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe, Mycroft me advertía e incluso me reñía por salir a verte cada que visitabas mi tumba, pero sin esos instantes yo no hubiera tenido fuerzas para seguir ..

– Lo sé, – Este lo volteaba a ver, con una sonrisa ingenua y un poco melancólica, dándole un beso en los labios. – y lo siento, me sentí un egoísta... Esos 3 años. De tu ausencia, sentí como... Como si tú me hubieses pertenecido, que... No lo sé. – Se reía. – ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?, que tonto soy...-se daba un ligero golpecito en la frente- Lo siento, Lo siento.- Sigue cenando. Tengo que ir por Gladstone... Ya se ha quedado todo el día con Mrs Hudson. Tengo ganas de Salir. ¿Tú no?, Hoy no tienes caso. ¿O sí?

– Es que yo te pertenezco John, no seas tonto, no me digas que aun no te das cuenta de eso también? Entonces te lo informo.. Pero sabes – Come un poco separándose lentamente del rubio. – también tu me perteneces. Cambiando de tema – Suspira como si nada hubiera pasado. – Hoy no tengo caso, ¿A dónde tienes quieres ir?

– Es verdad, Yo te pertenezco... – Miraba hacia la ventana. – No lo sé, En realidad pensé que tú tendrías como, lugares que querer visitar. Ya sé! Viajemos a Paris!, Queda cerca a unas Horas. – Sonreía. – Quedémonos unos días, el fin de semana!

– Con que a eso te referías con salir – Alzaba una ceja soltando una leve risa. – Encantado de ir, salimos esta noche..- Se levanta y lo abrazaba – No empaques demasiado.. no creo que necesites "tanta" ropa..

– S-Sherlock!... – Se sonrojaba y correspondía el abrazo. – Está bien, está bien... – Lo besaba y se disponía a su cuarto para empacar ligero. – ¿Empaca tu también poco... Hay un Hotel muy lindo del que he escuchado! – Decía con emoción. – Tú crees que Mrs Hudson se enoje si le dejamos a Gladstone unos días...?

– Si le decimos que nos vamos unos días no creo que se moleste, en especial porque podrá dormir toda la noche sin que la sobresalte "ningún ruido" – Va a su habitación y susurra para si. – perfecto.. Creo que estando ahí podre darle esto. – Sacaba una pequeña caja negra de uno de sus cajones, y la guarda en la maleta.

– Por fin, – El rubio en su propia habitación se emocionaba mucho y suspiraba. – Alejados un rato... de tanto estrés... Qué bueno que es fin de semana y Sarah me dio días libres... –Sonreía de oreja a oreja y bajaba ya con la maleta lista. – Vamos al Aeropuerto, a comprar los boletos te parece? – Alistándose en la sala, Guardando también billetera, móvil, su laptop en otra maleta, llaves y su pasaporte.


	8. La propuesta

**_Capítulo 8._**

**_La propuesta._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

– Buu~ – Le tapaba los ojos llegando detrás de él. – Feliz día de san Valentín, Sherlock. – Le daba un beso en la mejilla y le entregaba un pequeño presente.

– Feliz día John, ¿qué es esto? – Levemente sonrojado acepta el paquete -

– Ábrelo! – Le sonreía y lo miraba abrirlo, era una hermosa pipa de, colección, casi del siglo 20, muy bonita y tallada en madera conservada, al lado venía una cajita, pequeña con unos chocolates de los que el detective era muy "fan". – Espero que te guste...

– M-muchas gracias John. – Desataba el listón y abre la caja para encontrarse con una hermosa pipa y sus chocolates favoritos, intenta no evidenciar lo mucho que se le ilumino la mirada al ver el presente. – Es perfecto. – Ponía la caja sobre la mesa de centro para después rodear al rubio por la cintura. – ¿Tienes hambre?

– Claro, Estamos en parís, salgamos a cenar!, esperemos que Lestrade no te llame. No hoy... – Se reía mientras atraía su rostro y le proporcionaba un dulce beso. – ¿Quieres ir a un lugar en especifico?, yo casi no conozco lugares aquí.

– En realidad ya tenemos reservación para "La Tour d'Argent", tomo mi abrigo y nos vamos.

– Oh! ya veo, – Le tomaba su bufanda y su abrigo también. – está bien yo espero entonces. ¿Quieres que vaya llamando un Taxi?

– Claro, espérame en recepción. - Va a su habitación para buscar entre su equipaje la pequeña joya - Me pregunto si John no sospechara nada, después de todo es evidente.

Este bajaba a la recepción, diciéndole a la mujer que atendía que le llamara a un taxi, ella era muy joven y bonita, y al ver al pelinegro bajar junto con él, comenzaba a coquetearle, lo que hizo poner un poco celoso al rubio. – ¿Puis le Taxi?

– Oh! Oui, Monsieur, en ce moment... – Le decía mientras veía al pelinegro aún.-

– Te oyes muy bien hablando en francés. – Notaba los celos del rubio y haciéndose notar ante la recepcionista toma al doctor de la cintura y lo acerca a él para susurrarle al oído.

Él rubio se sonrojaba mucho bajando la mirada y veía a la mujer quien se sorprendía y se avergonzaba yéndose detrás del mostrador para que cuando llegara el taxi les avisara, este agradecía y tomaba al otro de la mano para salir del hotel hacia el taxi. – ¿En serio?... Cuando quieras te puedo hablar en francés. Lo aprendí en la escuela de medicina... – Se reía.

– ¿Qué te parece, te gusta? – Después de unos minutos en el taxi llegan al restaurante, los pasan a su mesa y les sirven un poco de vino.

– Sí claro... – Este miraba todo el restaurante, era bastante lujoso, más de lo que alguna vez salieron a cenar en cualquier otro, ahora posaba sus ojos al vino y asentía sonriendo. – No querrás emborracharte para después abusar de mi no? – Decía en broma con una sonrisa.

– No es necesario hacerlo – Reía y tomaba un poco de vino. – ¿cierto? Quiero creer que esta vez no negaras que estamos en una cita.

– Desde la última vez, que hemos salido, no he negado que sean citas... ¿Recuerdas en la cena de Jude y Robert?... Te presente como mi novio... – Se recargaba en una mano y tomaba un poco de vino llevándoselo a la boca con la otra– ¿Sigues pensando que lo niego?

– Bromeaba John, pero me gusta cuando te pones "serio" al hablar. Sé que no lo niegas – Llega el camarero con la carta, ordenan y tiempo después les llevan sus entradas.

– Sherlock Holmes! – Se reía y al momento que llegaban sus órdenes tomaba sus cubiertos- ¿Qué hiciste todo el día? – Sonreía. – Por curiosidad... Claro. Yo descubrí una piscina en el Hotel.

– ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las piscinas? En lo personal me traen malos recuerdos. Y yo – Cortaba un pedazo de carne. – No hice mucho, estuve analizando cierta situación, pero no hay ningún modo adivinar lo que pasara.

– ¿Adivinar?...¿Va a a pasar? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Algo malo pasara? – Se asustaba un poco y luego le miraba. – No bueno... es que es divertido nadar, pero.. Bueno. – También cortaba un pedazo llevándoselo a la boca. – Delicioso... Pero dime, ¿Qué situación?...

– Jamás puedo deducir si se trata de ti – Decía por lo bajo y comía más - Te lo diré terminando la cena.

– De mi?... – Asentía y comía. – Vale, vale... – Pasaban un ratito en silencio, pero intercambiando miradas y sonrisas, de vez en cuando el rubio le invitaba al moreno de su comida y viceversa, hasta que terminaban todo. – Estuvo delicioso!

– John.. e-ehm.. – Les sirven el postre a ambos, ponen una vela al centro de la mesa, como aquella vez en el restaurante de Angelo's, un violinista tocaba algo que John estaba seguro que ya había escuchado antes.

El rubio volteaba a ver al violinista entonando la canción, muy familiar, entonces sintió un gran revoloteo en su estomago, y la voz nerviosa de Sherlock le hizo llamar la atención. –...S-Sherlock...? – Lo miraba, el pelinegro parecía como con duda, algo avergonzado y sumamente nervioso.

– ¿ P-podrías pasarme mi teléfono? – Notando la cara de duda de John se apresura a hablar.

– Oh si.. tu saco... – Se acercaba y metía la mano, a lo que sentía un pequeño bulto sacándolo, era una pequeña caja negra. – S-She... – No sabía que decir... Se había quedado inmóvil mirando la cajita. –..e-esto... es..

– Ábrelo John.. – El violinista tocaba más cerca de ellos ahora, John recordaba algunos acordes que había escuchado componer a Sherlock por las madrugadas cuando creía que dormía.

John volteaba un poco la mirada y algo nervios miraba hacía la cajita, la abría y era un hermoso anillo, con un diamante muy bonito, y el aro era de plata, con una pequeña incrustación de una piedrita de esmeralda dentro del diamante, una extraña piedra. – S-Sherlock.,.. – Lo miraba. –...

Se levanta para tomar de las manos a John quien se encontraba completamente inmóvil de pie junto a él – John.. – Le quitaba delicadamente la caja de las manos para después de dudarlo un poco ponerse de rodillas, saca el anillo y toma la mano del rubio.

Este parpadeaba ahora más nervioso que él otro, ahora casi todo el restaurante tenía la vista en ellos y lo ponía mucho más nervioso y su sonrojo comenzaba a incrementar–... S-Si... Sherlock?... – Trataba de no mirarlo, pero los ojos del pelinegro lo buscaban y lo encontraban cada vez que intentaba desviar la mirada.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Podría ser peligroso... -– Sonreía de medio lado pero igualmente nervioso

Este abría lentamente la boca, palabras no salían y tomo un respiro... Cerro lentamente los ojos para aclarar sus pensamientos, y volvió a abrirlos. – Sí. Me quiero casar contigo... Aceparé ese riesgo.. – Tomaba a Sherlock del rostro para darle un beso muy apasionado.

La gente a su alrededor al parecer aplaudía pero no podía escuchar nada salvo el "Si. Me quiero casar contigo" que se repetía una y otra vez embargando al pelinegro en una felicidad que no sabía que existía

– Oh.. John.. – Decía entre besos. – Te Amo.. no tienes idea de cuánto..

– Yo también te amo, Sherlock... más de lo que te imaginas! – Seguía besando, para después separarse de él–...Tengo un poco de pena.. – Escondía su rostro ante el cuello del pelinegro, pues volviendo a la realidad, todas las personas enternecidas y todo lo demás por aquella escena aun los miraban. Sherlock lo abrazaba por la cintura divertida al ver la escena y con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar - Pidamos la cuenta y nos vamos - le da un beso en la frente y se sientan de nuevo a esperar al camarero

-Este seguía con el rostro escondido, pero mirando ahora el anillo que tenía en el dedo. –...Es muy hermoso... Sherlock... – El camarero recibía el dinero y se levantaban de la mesa, le daba la mano para salir del lugar y al estar afuera, le volvía a robar un beso. –... ¿Desde... cuando lo tenías planeado...?

– ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba en proceso de composición "cierta" pieza? – Se dispone a caminar entre las calles de Paris. – Es una bella noche, caminemos de regreso al hotel..

– Era... para mí... aw... Sherlock... sí, si... Caminemos... Además parís es hermoso... – Este lo detenía por un instante tomándolo de las dos manos- Sé que muchos no te conocen tanto como yo... Y sé que, al aceptar casarme contigo, Estoy aceptando el ser feliz por toda mi vida... Por que cuando estoy contigo, Sherlock. Soy el hombre más feliz...

Se sonroja al escucharlo y se detiene en seco para tomar a John entre sus brazos – Últimamente has avanzado bastante en tus habilidades de deducción. – Lo besaba apasionadamente en medio de la calle y con Paris como testigo.

– P-Pero... dijiste que te traía malos recuerdos... – Lo seguía de la mano mientras andaban hacía el Hotel, no quedaba muy lejos a sí que en menos de 20 minutos, contemplando el hermoso París, se encontraban ya en el hotel. – Es por aquí.. – Seguía caminando y llegaban a un bonito salón de piscinas. – pero estoy no es lo mejor... – Le decía mientras lo guiaba a otra habitación, donde había un jacuzzi. – Mira... !

– Ya no creo que me traiga malos recuerdos si me ayudas a pensar en algo mejor – Se separa a una distancia considerable, se quita el saco y se desabrocha la camisa lentamente sin quitarle la mirada al otro. El rubio sonreía con malicia, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación del jacuzzi con llave y también comenzaba a desvestirse.

– Bien, intentaré distraer esos malos recuerdos... – Lo detenía antes de que se desabrochara la camisa por completo y comenzaba a besarlo por el cuello, mientras él mismo le desabotonaba la camisa, tirándola al suelo, y acariciando su torso desnudo. Le quitaba la camisa al rubio mientras este le robaba leves gemidos al sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo . Seguía recorriendo su cuerpo para posar sus manos encima del pantalón del otro, desabotonándolo y cayendo por la gravedad al suelo, para después quitarle la ropa interior que igual quedaba inerte abajo

– Entra... – Le decía sonriendo mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón. El otro pierde la razón al escuchar eso y solo puede quitarle con rapidez lo que queda de ropa para después tomarlo por las caderas y embestirlo sin mucho cuidado.

– S-Sherlock...!-este sentía como entraba en él, dentro del agua ya, las burbujas hacía una combinación perfecta y este cerraba los ojos por el placer que sentía. –..Ah... dios... – Se aferraba a los brazos del pelinegro.

Se movía más rápido apoyando a John en el borde del jacuzzi, tomándolo por la cintura para marcar el ritmo y besándolo con casi desesperación. – Oooh! John – Ya no era perceptible si los movimientos del agua eran por las burbujas o por los rápidos movimientos de los dos.

Se recargaba en el hombro del pelinegro, y arqueaba un poco su pelvis, para aumentar el placer.– Dios...Sherlock.. No pares– La combinación del agua en los cuerpos hacía tan placentera las embestidas, que muchas sensaciones recorrían el cuerpo de ambos- M-Me vengo...! – Mientras con su propia mano, comenzaba a masturbarse para sentir más placer.

– Y-yo también.. – Le quitaba la mano al otro para masturbarlo con rapidez y finalmente dar una última embestida antes de venirse dentro de él. – J-John!..

– S-Sherlock! – Gemía por última vez, mientras sentía como el liquido del pelinegro inundaba su interior y dejaba salir un suspiro, al sentir como su propia eyaculación se derraban en el agua y en la mano del otro. –..Nos regañarán mañana... – Se reía.

Apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro para intentar normalizar su respiración. – No lo creo, jamás sabrán que fuimos nosotros – Reía entre suspiros también.

– Es cierto – LE acariciaba el cabello. –.. a menos de que contraten al detective consultor más grande del mundo a que investiguen quien fue... – Se reía. – "Fue el mayordomo" – Decía con un tono de broma.

– Te amo John, deseo tanto casarme contigo... – Lo abrazaba mientras disfrutan de las burbujas.

– Yo también – Se recargaba en él dulcemente. – Sherlock... Te amo tanto...


	9. El caso de Jack el destripador Parte I

**_Capítulo 9._**

**_El caso de Jack el destripador Parte I._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

Llegaban a su piso después de sus "productivas" vacaciones para darle a Mrs Hudson la feliz noticia.

– Ay! queridos ya lo sabía! – Los abrazaba con felicidad. – Yo tengo que ayudarles en todo! Por cierto Sherlock.. – Se acercaba a su oído. – Tu madre Llego hace rato.

– Es cierto, – Miraba su reloj. – a esta hora dijo que vendría tú mamá. – Sonreía. – Bueno, al menos será grandioso darle la noticia

– John, diga lo que diga.. solo te quiero a ti ¿entendido? – Asentía y tragando saliva tomaba de la mano a John para dirigirse a su sala, antes de entrar le dirige una mirada al otro.

– Ya lo sé Sherlock... – Alzaba una ceja y le robaba un beso – No te preocupes, jaja te comportas extra… –Le interrumpían antes de terminar.

– Sherly!, – Lo abrazaba dándole un beso en la frente. – Los extrañé – Miraba a John y sonreía, pero con intención se interponía en ellos y hacia que se soltaran- ¿A donde estuvieron?

– Madre – Se apartaba de ella y dejaba el equipaje para después sentarse en el sofá mientras John iba a la cocina a preparar té. – antes que nada tengo que darte una noticia.

– Yo también!, Yo primero. – Se reía. – Merryl está de visita en Londres. – Sonreía y se acercaba a su hijo, sentándose en el sofá frente a él.

– Merryl? – Decía el rubio, mientras le daba té a la mamá y a Sherlock, Sentándose junto al pelinegro.

– Sí es una... "Amiga" De Sherlock de la infancia... – Miraba fijamente a Sherlock. – ¿No te contó?

– No le conté, porque no es importante madre – Apretaba un poco los dientes al hablar . – y no me interesa si esta en Londres, por ningún motivo hablare de nuevo con ella .

– No seas grosero hijo... Ella es una buena mujer, de buen por venir, y con buena economía.

– ¿Buena mujer? – Alzaba una ceja confundido.–, Señora, no quiero sonar grosero... Pero a caso le quiere "Presentar" a una mujer?

– Ay John, Lo siento, pero no es Presentar, Es Reencontrar con su prometida – Sonreía cruzando sus manos, encima de sus rodillas..

– ¿Prometida? -Se sorprendía y se levantaba- Perdóneme, pero ahora su hijo, ya esta Comprometido con alguien más.

–¿Con quien?, Ah ya veo, contigo.. John, ¿En serio crees que este jueguito suyo durará?

– MADRE! "esto" no es un juego, lo acabas de decir, Merryl es del pasado y ahí se va a quedar, ella ya no es mi prometida, nunca lo fue y me voy a casar con John ¿oiste?

– Solo conócela... –Hacía una mueca de disgusto y se escuchaba un timbre. – Debe de ser ella

– ¿La invitó aqui?

– Yo recuerdo que Sherlock, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su carácter y su inteligencia... Verdad hijito? – Bajaba a abrir, y a los minutos entraba una hermosa joven, esbelta y de cabello rojizo, ojos turquesa y de buenas proporciones, labios carnosos y una piel estupendamente cuidada.

– Sherlock... ¿Eres tú?

– Vete. – Se levantaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación. – no tienes nada que hacer aqui – Le dice sin siquiera mirarla.

Se acerca a él y le toma de la mano, por un instante, Sherlock recuerda todo lo que había pasado de Joven. – Solo... Solo vine a hablar... En realidad, yo sé que ya no sientes nada por mi. Solo quería verte de nuevo... – El Rubio sin decir nada, se metía a la cocina algo enojado.

– Ya me viste, puedes irte ahora.

– Sherlock, No seas Grosero!

– E-Esta bien... Te deseo suerte... – Sollozaba un poco y se daba media vuelta– Solo recuerda Sherlock, Que siempre tendremos el "Bosque de Otoño"... – Sonreía y se iba caminando, pasando de largo a la señora.

– Sherlock Holmes, En serio yo no se por qué empeñarte con ese hombre... – Decía señalando a la cocina donde estaba John. – Te conozco hijo, te aburrirás de él, como de todo. Y lo dejarás... O él te dejará a ti. ¿Crees que por "comprometerse" no se encontrará a una mujer que le atraiga?, Es lo que es hijito... Solo te quiero evitar la tristeza...

– Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! – Decía con rabia. – No me aburriré de él, y por ningún motivo me casare con Merryl, es todo, ahora por favor, también retírate, quiero descansar del viaje.

– Sherly... Yo te lo advertí hijo... – Le acariciaba el cabello y se retiraba.

– ¿Entonces a eso te referias...?

– N-no tiene ninguna importancia.

– Soy tu prometido, – Se reía y le tomaba la mano. – ¿No?, Puedes contarme. En serio.

– Siéntate John, hablemos.. – Se sientan frente a frente y Sherlock sin mirarlo comienza hablar. – Ella, Merryl… Vivía en la casa de junto y era la única amiga que tenía en la infancia.

– Entiendo... – Parpadeaba un poco. – ¿Y?

–¿Y? solo eso - mentía – Ya no es importante, mi madre nos comprometió por conveniencia familiar, después me mude y no la volví a ver. Eso es todo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

El rubio alzaba una ceja, Sherlock no sabía mentir, no en esas cosas... – Bien, te creo... – Se levantaba y se posaba frente a él, tomándolo del rostro. – ¿Sabes que Te amo verdad?

– Lo sé John, puedo deducirlo. – le dedica un sonrisa un poco melancólica. – ¿tú sabes que te amo?

Asiente y pegaba su frente con la de él. – Claro que lo sé... No me gusta verte triste... Vamos por Gladstone y descansemos... ¿Sí?. – Lo llevaba de la mano hasta casa de Mrs Hudson y recogían al perrito. Después volvían a subir y se recostaban en la alcoba de Sherlock a dormir.

* * *

><p>Lestrade le llamaba a Sherlock. – Sherlock tenemos un nuevo caso!<p>

– ¿De que se trata esta vez Lestrade?

– Es un... "Jack el destripador Moderno", pero si no puedes... Creo que llegó una Policía, que parece que ya tiene algunas conjeturas... -Decía con un tono distraído-

– ¿Policía? ¿Cómo es? – Sorprendido y bastante interesado ahora.

– Es ... – Pensaba. – No es tu tipo, entonces ¿Vienes o no?

– Voy para allá, mándame la dirección al móvil. – Colgaba el teléfono y busca a su compañero. – John! Tenemos un caso!

– V-voy!. – Se apresuraba, tomaba sus cosas y lo seguía, llegaban a la dirección y había muchos policías, Donovan y Anderson estaban allí, por alguna razón Anderson se veía distraído, y Lestrade los miraba llegar, sonriendo.

– Sherlock, John. Por aquí

El rubio caminaba por los policías y llegaban a la mitad de la escena, había una mujer tirada, al parecer era una prostituta y estaba lamentablemente degollada y mal puesta en el suelo– Que horror. – Una voz fémina se escuchaba a lo lejos.

– ¿Sherlock?, ¿Que haces aqui?

– Yo lo llamé...

– Ah cierto, eres Detective consultor... – Sonreía la mujer, tenía el traje de detective como Lestrade, y se veía muy arreglada.

– La pregunta seria ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Soy Detective, Agente Especial de estrategias. ¿No te dijo tu mama el porqué yo estaba en Londres verdad? – Suspiraba. – No solo venía a verte, Sherlock. Vengo a trabajar. Fui convocada por Mycroft, es de seguridad nacional. – Seguía mirando al cuerpo. – Se nota, es prostituta. – Miraba a Lestrade. – Tenía 25 años. Y al parecer... Pobrecilla, tenía un hijo.

– ¿Ella... Es igual que tú? – Miraba a Sherlock.

– No, John.. Ella no es "como yo" – Le decía con sarcasmo. – Tengo que hablar con Mycroft.

– Dejarás la escena del crimen? Bien por mi! – La pequeña máscara que había dado el día anterior ya había desaparecido, en realidad solo se comportaba "educadamente" estando frente a la mamá de Sherlock, pero en su ambiente. Era ella– Genial... Necesito examinarla de cerca Inspector.

– Sí, claro en el Bartolomew's Hospital, la trasladarán...

– Bien. – Salidaba a John sonriendo. – Nos vemos guapo. – Le guiñaba el ojo y se subía a su auto conduciendo hacia el hospital.

– Guapo?... – Susurraba y miraba a Sherlock. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe con Mycroft?

– No, voy solo! – Se subía a un taxi dejando a John en la escena.

Este solo parpadeaba un par de veces y suspiraba sin saber en realidad que hacer, por lo que iba al Hospital, tenía que cumplir sus horas con Sarah. Mientras tanto el mayor de los Holmes se encontraba en su escritorio.

– Aquí es, La morgue, Vendrán en un minuto con el cuerpo-Y así era, lo traían en una camilla y lo dejaban en donde se examinaban los cuerpos-

– Procede, yo daré una vuelta por el Hospital lindura. – Sonreía y Molly se sonrojaba, salía de allí y se encontraba con John. – John?

– Srita Merryl... – Decía y la miraba confundido. – Viene..

– A la morgue... ¿Y Sherlock?

– No... tengo idea...

– No te preocupes él es así... ¿Quiere tomar un café?, puedo contarle sobre mi... Y usted sobre sus cosas, parece un hombre guapo e interesante, ya veo por qué Sherlock le gusta – sonreía picaronamente.

– Ah... si claro... – La curiosidad le llamaba por las cosas que podría contarle.

* * *

><p>– ¿Por qué la trajiste? Fue cosa de "Madre" ¿verdad? – Llegaba gritándole a su hermano.<p>

– Cállate Sherlock. – Lo sentenciaba y después pasaba a cerrar la puerta. – No, la necesitaba. Es asunto nacional, después de tu "Desliz" con Irene Adler, con el Jumbo Jet, no te quiero pedir nuevamente algo… Así que tuve que recurrir a ella... Si Madre se enteró, es por que... bueno, es Madre...

– No la quiero aquí, llévatela! tu sabes como es. Si acepto es porque planea algo.

– No puedo hacer nada Sherlock, Si se resuelve el caso, ella se irá. No seas berrinchudo... Además, se que estas comprometido con John, ¿Qué te preocupa?

* * *

><p>– Sí, Sherlock y yo éramos muy amigos. – Estaban en una cafetería y esta le colocaba la mano encima de la del rubio. – él era un hermoso niño, y muy inteligente... pero no tanto como yo, no quiero presumir – Se reía. – Se nota que estas enamorado de él..<p>

– Sí, en realidad lo amo... – Sonreía quitando la mano ligeramente.

– ¿Eres gay?

– N-no!, yo.. Solo amo a Sherlock, no a ningún otro hombre.

– ¿Y las mujeres? ¿Te agradan? -se acomodaba la camisa-

– P-Pues... si...

– Si, nos vamos a casar, pero me preocupa John, el no la conoce, tendré que vigilarla. – Salía de la oficina de Mycroft y manda un mensaje al doctor.

_¿Donde estas?__  
><em>_SH_

Recibía el mensaje y le respondía.  
><em><br>__En la cafetería del hospital, ¿Por qué?.__  
><em>_JW_

– ¿Es Sherlock?

– Como lo..

– Tu sonrisa al recibir el mensaje.. – Se reía. – Bueno me voy tengo que ver un cuerpo.. – Se levantaba y daba un beso en la mejilla a John, impregnándolo sin querer de su perfume por estar cerca ese momento. – Nos vemos Dr. Watson. – Le guiñaba el ojo y se iba.

– Ella... es rara... – Se tocaba la mejilla.

_Voy en un momento.__  
><em>_SH_

Llegaba al hospital y le dice bruscamente a John. – ¿La has visto? ¿Hablo contigo? No respondas... ese olor... – Suspiraba. – debí saberlo-– Yo.. Sí, bueno, la vi... Unos segundos, se fue a la morgue, solo... Tomamos un café, ¿Qué ocurre?. – Alzaba una ceja.

– Aléjate de ella John, no es cómo crees.

– Si, lo noté. Ayer pensé que era.. Tierna o así... pero... Es todo lo contrario.. – Se reía. – Creo que le gusto... – Se rascaba el cuello nerviosamente. – Será mejor que me aleje lo más posible de ella... como dices... – Le sonreía- Iré a ver a Sarah, tengo que hacer mis rondas.

– ¿Que le qué? John! – Mira como el rubio se aleja y suspira preocupado. – ¿Porque esta ella aqui?

– ¿Me temes? –Salía de una habitación riendo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? y no mientas –Sonreía con prepotencia.

– Quiero probar que tan "fiel" es querido John Watson... Digo, por que se van a casar… – Se colocaba frente a él. – De todas formas Sherlock, Lo que nos unía, era los carentes sentimientos que teníamos. ¿Lo recuerdas?. Eras mi mejor amigo, y si necesito probar a alguien para que pase algunas pruebas, lo haré. No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar... No como lo hice yo.. – Lo miraba.

– De-ja a John en paz! El no es como tu ni como yo.. No caerá en tus trampas. y "lo nuestro" como tu lo llamas quedo atrás.

– Ya lo sé, lo sé muy bien Sherlock... En serio. Pero... – Se acerca a él. – Recuerdas ese día? ¿Cuando estábamos en nuestro bosque?... – Cerraba los ojos recargándose en él. – La noche era tan apacible... Y las hojas de otoño caían a nuestro al rededor... Recuerdo que me dijiste "Mely.. "Recuerdas como me decías de cariño? -Se reía- "Mely... Creo, me enamoré de ti"... – Abría los ojos. – Y tuve que rechazarte.. y aún no me arrepiento... – Sonreía mirándolo a los ojos. – Aún me quieres... Tu corazón late rápido...

– Es una reacción normal al recordar, ya no te quiero. Aléjate de John y aléjate de mí. – La apartaba y se dispone a caminar.

– Bueno, eso lo decidirá el Doctor. No tú, Claro y cuando termine mi caso... – Se reía y ahora si se iba a la Morgue.

Mientras tanto un rubio estaba dando consultas a los pacientes, salía por la tarde, y se volvía a encontrar con la pelirroja. – Rayos.. – Hacía como que no la veía, pero esta lo notaba y se acercaba a él tomándole del brazo.

– ¿Quiere salir a cenar?

– Yo... em .. Me está esperando Sherlock.. ¿Cómo le fue en la morgue?

– No me hables de usted... y bien ya lo tengo un 60% ... pero necesito una distracción.. ¿Seguro que no quiere?...

– Si, gracias... – Se soltaba y se adelantaba. – Rayos...

Llegaba a su casa algo cansado y miraba a Sherlock en la ventana.– ¿Que me escondes? – Estaba tocando el violín. – En serio, Sherlock... ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tan peligrosa es?.

– Si John, intentara seducirte, ¿ya lo notaste verdad? Solo hace para "protegerme" de ti. Te digo que no está en sus cabales, solo aléjate de ella, encontrara la forma de...

– ¿De qué? – Alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos. – ¿De alejarme de ti?... Ya veo... Por eso te enfadas, por qué crees que soy capaz de alejarme de ti...

– No es que no confié en ti, pero ella.. – Se volteaba y lo abrazaba dudando al hablar. – me a-asusta, lo que pueda hacer.. lo que pueda hacerte..

– Sherlock.. Se cuidarme solo, Recuerda que repelo a las mujeres – Se reía. – Además, no te olvidas de algo? – Le enseñaba su anillo. – Estoy comprometido!... Ven, salgamos a cenar, o hacer algo... lo que quieras, solo olvídala...

– Preferiría quedarme, no estoy de ánimos de salir, además es la primera noche que pasamos en nuestro piso después de.. Comprometernos. ¿Puedes prepararnos algo o si quieres cocino yo? – Reía un poco para animar al rubio.

El otro sonreía y le daba un beso en los labios. – ¿Y si lo preparamos juntos? – Lo llevaba a la cocina, comenzando a sacar varios ingredientes. – ¿Que se te antoja cenar?

– Amm.. John .. I mean.. Jam.. – Bromeaba sonriendo de lado.

– Vale, vale.. –Se reía un poco y sacaba la mermelada y pan. – Entonces, preparem... – Se escuchaba que alguien entraba y era ella.

– Vaya interrumpí la cena. – Miraba a John. – Lo siento... – Sonreía. – Lestrade quiere verlos, quiere que me ayuden con el caso.

– ¿Tu? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Reía un poco. – no lo creo, pero acepto. Así todo termina más rápido y podrás irte. – Se levantaba, cogía su abrigo y camina a la salida. – John, si quieres puedes quedarte, debes estar cansado y...

– Esta bien, me quedaré... –Sonreía un poco con el sándwich en la mano. – mientras aré algo bueno de cenar. –

– Prepararas de cenar... Vaya, un ex militar cocinando debe de verse sexy... – Se recargaba en la mesa mirándolo, pero después era jalada del brazo por Sherlock. – Pff, luego me cocinas algo, Dr. Watson! – Decía bromeando y saliendo de allí. – Bueno, Lestrade... – Iban hacía la comisaría y entraban.

– Chicos, otro cuerpo. – Les enseñaba las fotos. – Esta chica nos es prostituta, la secuestraron y...

– De la universidad, se le nota. Es estudiante, y al parecer era una ratona... Tiene ojeras, seguramente por pasar horas leyendo.

– Es evidente – La mira para después acercarse al cuerpo y sacar su lupa.

– Claro... tú que ves?


	10. El caso de Jack el destripador Parte II

**_Capítulo 10._**

**_El caso de Jack el destripador Parte II._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

Se encontraban con Merryl y Lestrade inspeccionando el cuerpo, en muy mal estado por cierto, de la joven universitaria, después de observar en silencio por unos segundos hablo dirigiéndose solo al detective con si la otra no se encontrara en la misma habitación

– Conocía a su agresor, necesitare todos los objetos personales que me puedas proporcionar, John me ayudara a resolver esto.

– Está bien, Están en la oficina, en los objetos en el inventario.

– ¿Tanto necesitas?, Es obvio. – Miraba al rededor y saca su móvil. – Bien, Sherlock... Entonces, Creo que también John pueda ser muy útil para "eso" – Sonreía maliciosamente enviando un mensaje y guardaba el móvil. – Bueno, Necesito ver algunas cosas... Te veo en casa, Sherlock. – Le guiñaba el ojo dándole a entender que llegaría a Baker Street.

Fruncía el ceño, pensó en responderle algo pero ella ya se estaba alejando, lo mejor sería apresurarse a llegar a casa y mandarle un mensaje a John.

_No abras si no soy yo._  
><em>SH<em>

John recibía el mensaje y solo alzaba una ceja confundido, estaba tomando algo de café esperándolos.

_Está bien...  
><em>_JW._

Mientras la pelirroja estaba estudiando algunas cosas, en la Universidad donde había ido ella, Por suerte había cámaras en el lugar así que tomó los documentos de video, sobre el día antes de que ella desapareciera y los guardaba, para irse inmediatamente de allí a su departamento.

– ¡¿John? – Llegaba a Baker Street algo agitado y abriendo bruscamente la puerta para encontrarlo en la sala leyendo el periódico y tomando café. – ¿ha venido alguien?

– S-Sherlock! Dios... – Este se asustaba al escuchar el grito, tirando la taza e inevitablemente rompiéndose. – Me asustaste... No. – Lo miraba con duda mientras se hincaba a recoger los trozos de la taza. – Pff... ¿Por qué? ¿Iba a venir alguien?

– Tal vez.. Mejor dicho, seguro que vendrá. – Sin dar más explicaciones se diría a su recamara.

– Sherlock! – Dejaba todo tirado y lo seguía hasta su cuarto, mirándolo desde la puerta. – ¿Que te ocurre? Me preocupas demasiado...

– La que me preocupa es esa mujer – Se detenía para voltearlo a ver y se le acercaba tomándolo de los brazos haciendo presión. – prométeme que no te acercaras a ella John, no aceptaras hacer nada de lo que te diga incluso si te convence de que es lo mejor para mí. Conozco sus trucos, no confíes...

– Sherlock... – Se acercaba a él, aun que estuviera aprisionado por sus brazos, y lo besaba, dulce y pausadamente, después de unos minutos se alejaba. – Te amo, Créeme que no le hubiera hecho caso alguno, aun que me pusiera un arma en la cabeza... – Se reía un poco. – ¿En serio te lastimo tanto, para que le temas así?

– Éramos solo niños, – Se tranquilizaba un poco. – pero.. Dios, hasta Mycroft se metió! no te preocupes, ya no es importante… Aquella vez logro engañarme para conseguir justo lo que quería de mí y mi familia pero aprendo de mis errores. – Lo acercaba a él y acaricia sus cabellos.

– Vale, vale... ¿Puedo dormir en tu cama... Esta noche? – Se reía y lo hacía hacia atrás, para cerrar la puerta con su pierna y comenzar a besarlo de nuevo. – ..Te extraño... – Se reía y se sonrojaba ocultándose en su hombro. – Dios... ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, debes estar cansado...

– ¿Cansado para ti? – Se reía con prepotencia. – Nunca – Lo tomaba de la cintura y lo besa introduciendo poco a poco su lengua y jugueteando con la contraria.

Este dejaba salir un gemido, al sentir aquello y lo encaminaba entonces hasta la cama, tirándolo boca arriba, se comenzaba a desabotonar la playera frente a él. – Bien, porque espero que estés dispuesto a pasar toda la noche conmigo... – El otro comenzaba a quitarse el saco y desabrocha sus pantalones.

– El que se duerme en el trabajo es otro.. Espero tu aguantes mi ritmo – Decía con buen humor.

Le aventaba su camisa en la cara, para cuando él se la quitara, el ya tenía los pantalones abajo. – Hablas mucho... Señor Holmes... –Decía bromeando y se colocaba encima de él en una forma sensual, para aprisionar sus labios.

Entonces comenzaba a acariciar con las dos manos desde la nuca hasta los muslos mientras lo besaba con pasión y mordía de vez en cuando los labios del otro.

– S-Sherlock.,.. –Soltaba algunos gemidos mientras comenzaba a recorrerlo con besos desde el cuello, hasta más abajo del ombligo, y terminaba por quitarle la ropa interior que estorbaba ya a su desnudo cuerpo. – Creo que te pongo bastante feliz... – Decía mirando ya su erecta intimidad, Para comenzar a acariciarla con la mano, mientras volvía hacia su rostro besándolo.

Sherlock levantaba la cadera intentando sentir más contacto y con una mano acariciaba el pecho del doctor mientras que con la otra daba jaloncitos al rubio cabello. John quitaba lentamente la ropa interior y abría lentamente las piernas del pelinegro, para comenzar a entrar lentamente en él, Sacándole gemidos, Al sentirse plenamente dentro, comenzaba a moverse pausada y placenteramente

Se mordía el labio al sentir ya la conocida sensación pero no menos placentera. – John.. t-te aaah...

El doctor sonreía y seguía, para comenzar a embestirlo un poco más rápido, robándole besos a la boca, y con una mano comenzaba a masturbarlo para que se sintiera mejor. Le ayudaba a John a aumentar el ritmo, se incorporaba y pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, y con cada embestida gemía en su oído.

John sentía más placer al escuchar los gemidos del pelinegro y seguía embistiendo, casi llegando al clímax, cerraba fuertemente los ojos tomándolo del cabello con una mano y besándolo fuertemente y con pasión.

– T-Te amo...Ahhh...

– Sherlock! John ! – Entraba sin decir palabras, pues Mrs Hudson le había dejado entrar, no los veía en la sala así que suponía que estaban en el cuarto de Sherlock a lo que entraba. – Dios! – Se cubría los ojos. – Sherlock!

Volteaba rápidamente y toma una sabana para cubrirse. – ¿Q-que ha-a... SAL DE AQUI! ¿QUE ESPERAS? LARGO!

– Dios! – Salía de la habitación y al estar en la sala comenzaba a reír para sí misma, en silencio.

– Dios, Dios dios! – Se hacía a un lado tirándose en la cama muy avergonzado. –... Ni si quiera nos dejo terminar... – Decía mientras se cubría con una almohada el rostro. – Es peor de cuando nos encontró tu mamá... ¿Por qué hacen esto? – Le miraba y tomaba la bata que era la suya y se la colocaba encima. – Dios... – Le pasaba su bata a Sherlock.

– Te compensare, esto lo hizo a propósito... Estoy seguro... – Visiblemente enojado se ponía la bata, se acercaba a John y le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

John solo sonreía y se levantaba , para tomarlo de la mano robándole otro beso. – Está bien... – Se reía y salían ambos a la sala, viéndola sentada en el sofá de Sherlock.

– Es tan cómodo.. En fin, ¿Como les fue? – Decía con un todo de perversión y broma.

– No muy bien después de que llegaste. – Sonreía con falsedad. – ¿Qué quieres?

– Encontré pistas interesantes – Le enseñaba un Usb y se lo entregaba en las manos. – Te podrá interesar lo que tiene, Son videos de la noche anterior a que la mujer desapareció... – Miraba a John.- – Te vez, extremadamente guapo en bata...

El rubio solo se sonrojaba y se iba para donde Sherlock se iba, sin prestarle atención.

– Las reviso y te veo en una hora donde Lestrade, ahora vete. –Le asesinaba con la mirada.

– Puf! que Genio... – Miraba a John. – Entretenlo otro ratito.. – Le guiñaba el ojo. – Ay, si Sherlock no estuviera comprometido contigo... – Mordía su pulgar y se retiraba. – En una Hora, Sherlock.

Este dejaba salir un suspiro con Fastidio. – Vaya, que... Es persistente.. – Miraba hacía la computadora. – ¿Los videos?

– Interesante – Aquellos vídeos mostraban un día normal en cualquier universidad, con alumnos por doquier, no parecía nada fuera de lo común. – Ella hablo con mucha gente pero todo parece normal, exceptuando que ese día se dirigió hacia el campo de prácticas, no tomaba ningún deporte, entonces ¿porque estaba ahí?

– Mira... – Le señalaba. – En todas las escenas, aparece él. ¿Lo has visto no? – Señalaba a un hombre, que parecía más o menos de 30 años, caucásico, y alto, Gracias a que era de día, se podían perfectamente ver las facciones. – Solo faltan los videos del día siguiente, Para ver si él sigue allí, o ir a la universidad a buscarlo.. Tal vez las aseche allí

– Deberíamos mostrarle esto a Lestrade para que nos diga si reconoce a este hombre de algún lado o ya ha cometido crímenes antes.

– Sí, Sería lo mejor... – Miraba el reloj. – Son las 10, Tú crees que siga en la estación?

– ¿Tan tarde? – Suspiraba. – salió hace dos horas... Mándale un mensaje y pregúntale donde está. Si no vamos esa mujer regresara a nuestra casa.

Este suspiraba e iba por su móvil para textear a Lestrade. – Ya... – Unos minutos después le texteaba de regreso Lestrade. – Se encuentra patrullando, dice que puede venir para acá, o vernos en la comisaría ¿Que le digo?

–¿Mañana trabajas verdad? – Le miraba con un poco de condescendencia. – ¿Qué prefieres tú? Debes de estar cansado..

– No te preocupes, Puedo acompañarte. Si no soy necesario, entonces regresaré a dormir, ¿Te parece?

– Siempre eres necesario, pero sería mejor que durmieras. Me las puedo arreglar. – Sonreía un poco.

– Está bien... Si tú lo dices... Pero te advierto que dormiré en mi habitación, Quien sabe que ha hecho Gladstone solo en la mía.. – Decía con descontento y le tomaba del rostro para besarlo una vez más. – Buenas noches... Cualquier cosa, Me texteas al móvil, si?

– Si John, tenemos algo pendiente – Le daba otro beso. – Voy a cambiarme y salgo. – Van a la habitación para hacer cada quien lo suyo. – Bien, entonces me voy. – El rubio solo asentía salía para su habitación también. Salía entonces el moreno de la casa hasta la comisaría donde llegaba con Lestrade, que ya lo estaba esperando con Merryl.


	11. El caso de Jack el destripador Parte III

**_Capítulo 11._**

**_El caso de Jack el destripador Parte III._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

– Entonces, Como le decía. – Miraba a Sherlock entrar, sonriendo. – Vaya, ya te desocupaste... – Lestrade solo los miraba confundido. – Nada nada, – Se reía. – Sherlock ya está al tanto de los videos también.

– Es verdad, y aparece el mismo hombre en cada video. Supongo que ya se abran dado cuenta ¿no? Lestrade ¿está en tu base de datos? Por su vestimenta y porte es obvio que no asiste a esa Universidad, tampoco es maestro, no había razón para que se encontrara ahí. La estaba siguiendo. – Caminaba en la habitación y miraba por la ventana.

– Bien, ¿Que más tienen?

– Bueno, Llevando los datos, – -Mirando algunas hojas que también había conseguido. – Yo sí hice mi tarea... El hombre, vive por el puente de Waterloo. Así que por eso sus ropas están manchadas y gastadas, un vagabundo. Ahora. ¿Cómo lo encontramos?, Muy fácil, un señuelo... – Sonreía. – John.

– ¿Que? – Alzába el roestro Lestrade apuntando a ella.

– El es Ex militar, podrá hacerlo.. No Sherlock? – Sherlock debía admitir que tenía razón, pero odiaba poner a John en peligro.

– Le preguntare si esta de acuerdo

– Tiene que estarlo, Sherlock. Si no puede que se nos escape un asesino peligroso... – Miraba a Lestrade. – Me voy. Tengo que descansar, Mañana los veré en Waterloo, a las 3 y media. Es cuando está en su guarida. Lestrade, lleva pocos policías y sean discretos. Sherlock... Lleva a John. – Se colocaba su chamarra y se iba caminando.

– V-Vaya... – La miraba. – Si no amara a... – Quedaba en silencio y se sonrojaba. – Ella sería la mujer perfecta.

– Buenas noches, me voy a casa. – Después de tomar un taxi llegaba a su piso y encontraba a John dormido en su cuarto, le acariciaba el cabello y murmuraba para no despertarlo. – No quiero que lo hagas, pero estarás de acuerdo.. Te conozco ..

El doctor no se inmutaba al escucharlo, pero si al sentir la mano de Sherlock, y sonreía al contacto, para estirarse poco y bostezar. – Llegaste...

– Es probable que mañana cerremos el caso. ¿Tienes trabajo? – Este sonreía un poco y habalaba lo más bajo posible.

– Sí, pero te dije que entraba tarde... – Bostezaba otro poco. – ¿En serio? Ya saben quién es?

– Si, y... quieren que ayudes. – Bajaba la mirada. – quieren que seas el señuelo.

– El señuelo? – Abría los ojos. – Bueno... Está bien!, Si es necesario, lo haré! – Lo abrazaba. – ¿Que tengo que hacer exactamente?...

* * *

><p>– Vistiéndose para aquel día, para ser el señuelo como le habían dicho. – ¿Sherlock? – Mirándose al espejo lo veía también mirando hacia ningún lado.<p>

– ¿Si? – Tenía la mirada perdida.

– Pensé que te habías ido sin mi... – Suspiraba e Inhalaba profundamente y tomando sus cosas. – Bien, estoy listo, vámonos... ¿Estás bien?

En el puente de Waterloo ya los estaban esperando cerca del lugar, a unos metros dentro de un auto con policías y Lestrade junto a ella. – A qué hora vendrán?... – Observando con unos binoculares.

– ¿Tu estas bien? Claro que estas bien... yo, solo.. Estoy preocupado. – Respiraba profundo . – ¿nos vamos?

– Sherlock, Soy un Ex militar. – Le tomaba la mano. – No pasará nada.. En serio. – Salían de la casa y tomaban un taxi, en menos de 10 minutos llegaban y se encontraban con los otros.

– Por fin!, John.. – Se acercaba a él tomándolo por los hombros alejándolo de Sherlock. – Vez esa banca de allá?, Bueno, siéntate, el hombre no tarda en llegar.

– Estarás seguro, te vigilaremos. – Terminaba de decir Lestrade, un poco intranquilo

– B-Bien... – Suspiraba y caminaba firmemente hacia el lugar, esperando. Y como Merryl había dicho un hombre "Barrendero" comenzaba a mirar a John.

– Lo sabía... Todas sus víctimas son de características como John... No tardó mucho en fijarse en él...

Sherlock tenía la vista fija en John, los ojos entrecerrados y las manos juntas a la altura de la nariz – ¿Tus hombres están listos para disparara en cualquier momento, cierto Lestrade?

– Sherlock, Tranquilízate, No será necesario... Pero sí, están listos.

– Veamos que hace nuestro querido militar...

– Señor... Buenas tardes?

–...Buenas tardes... – Lo miraba alzando una ceja, era el mismo del video, tragaba un poco de saliva.

– Me preguntaba, – Se sentaba junto con él. – Usted está casado?

– No...

– Ya veo.. Las mujeres son tontas.. ¿No?

– No creo.

– No le gustan los hombres?

– Disculpe?

– Es que.. – Se acercaba a John y rubio se hacía para atrás. – Quiero que venga conmigo. – Le mostraba una navaja y se levantaba, John hacía lo miso mirando en dirección a Lestrade y el peliblanco se sorprendía al ver eso, llamando a los policías, el maleante al sentirse presionado atacaba a John, pero este se hacía para atrás, antes de que lo agarraran lanzaba otro golpe, dándole a John en un costado-.

– Ahh! – Se tocaba la parte de la herida y se hincaba.

– Agárrenlo! Señor usted está bajo arresto por homicidio e intento de! – Muchos policías lo tacleaban y con fuerza brutal le ponían esposas.

– John! Estás bien? – Se aceraba la pelirroja y le quitaba la mano. – Dios mío! Una ambulancia! – Llamaba a una ambulancia, mientras el rubio comenzaba a sentirse mareado.  
>Corría en dirección al rubio y aparta a la mujer bruscamente. – John, John! Contéstame, John! – Se notaba ansioso, los labios le temblaban al hablar. – Lestrade! maldita sea! una ambulancia!<p>

– E-Estoy bien... – Le miraba buscando su mano. – Tranquilo...

El peliblanco se preocupaba demasiado y también llamaba lo más rápido posible una ambulancia, que no tardaba en llegar, y llevaban en custodia al tipo.

– Iré con ustedes! – Viendo como al rubio lo comenzaban a llevar en una camilla-

– En serio... Estoy... – Perdía el conocimiento.

– Está perdiendo mucha sangre. – Lo metían rápido, mientras decía eso el paramédico. – ¿Quien subirá, rápido!

El moreno caminaba al mismo paso que los camilleros sin soltar la mano del rubio. – Oh! John.. – Se subían a la ambulancia y sin poder impedirlo por la preocupación también iba Merryl. La ambulancia se dirigía a toda prisa al hospital, mientras los paramédicos de dentro, comenzaban a tratar de parar la hemorragia.

– Ha perdido mucha sangre. – Hablaba por radio. – Por favor, un quirófano en la sala 5. Y preparen bolsas de sangre. – Miraba a Sherlock. – ¿Sabe qué tipo de Sangre es?

– A+ es A+. – Repetía sumamente nervioso.

– Gracias. – Volvía al radio– . De A+ Sí, Gracias. – Llegaban y con mucha prisa lo trasladaban, Miraba a los internos a con quien los llevaba– Bien, lo han apuñalado y está perdiendo mucha sangre.

– Tenemos que revisar si no le hirieron profundamente. – Decía el interno al paramédico y corrían hasta entrar al quirófano dejando al pelinegro y a la pelirroja solos en la entrada del hospital-

– John... – Susurraba preocupada.

Después de ver como entraba a cirugía se giraba a Merryl con furia el moreno.

– Es tu culpa! N-no sé como accedí! Deja esa cara ya! Tu no lo conoces!

– Cállate Sherlock! – Le gritaba mirándolo de la misma manera. – ¿Crees que no me siento tan culpable! – Comenzaba a sollozar. – Dios... Dios... Jamás debí habérselo pedido... él es un amor... No es justo. Debí ser yo, soy tan estúpida... – Se cubría el rostro. – - Yo solo quería ver si en verdad te amaba... Y tú a él... Solo... Solo quiero tú felicidad... -Seguía llorando-

Se sorprendía ante la reacción, pero no se conmovía ni un segundo. – No confió en ti. – La dejaba llorando y entraba al hospital a pedir alguna información sobre John.

– Lo siento. Pero aún están en cirugía. No podemos Decirle nada... – Respondía una enfermera que hablaba por teléfono conunicandose con todas las salas a las cuales le ordenaban.

Le llamaba la atención a Sherlock una castaña preocupada. – Sher-..Sherlock.. – Susurraba.

– Molly! ¿Q-que haces aquí? Sabes algo de John! – Le miraba desesperado.

Lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hasta el lugar donde los doctores veían desde arriba las cirugías. – Todo va Bien, Sherlock.. – Le sonreía para tranquilizarlo. – El hombre no cortó ninguna arteria ni traspasó ningún órgano, solo desgarró un poco más una vena... – Le miraba.

El moreno solo respiraba profundo, con un peso menos encima. – ¿Cuando lo podre ver? ¿Esta consciente?.

– Sherlock, aún está en cirugía... – Le señalaba y en medio de la sala estaban los doctores curando la herida. – Tendrás que esperar por lo menos 2 horas, 1 para que salga de cirugía y la segunda para que vuelva en sí... Ven, Puedes esperar en la Morgue.. Si quieres...

– Esta bien. Tendré que esperar. – Le seguía a la morgue.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, el rubio ya había salido de cirugía abriendo lentamente los ojos, no se encontraba en el parque... Por la luz y lo blanco, deducía obviamente que era el Hospital, después recordó todo y se toco el costado.

– ..Auch!... – Se levantaba un poco al bata y tenía una venda. – Rayos...

Se abría la puerta de la habitación de John.

A Sherlock le habían informado hacía unos minutos que estaría por despertar y no se equivocaron.

– J-john?

– Sherlock!... – Se intentaba levantar pero le dolía un poco, aun que en verdad, no le importaba–... Sherlock... – Estiraba la mano para alcanzar la mano de Sherlock.

Solo se apresuraba para evitar que se levantara mas y con un suave empuje en los hombros lo recostaba de nuevo. – No te muevas John, eres doctor ¿no? deberías saber que no ayudara a tu recuperación – Le sonreía intentando no mostrar su preocupación.

– Lo siento mucho– Lo tomaba de las manos acercándolo a él abrazándolo fuertemente. – , Sherlock... Debí no negarme y al momento de ver el arma, tratar de des armarlo... – Lo miraba. – Te amo.. Te amo! Mucho..

– John! No fue tu culpa... deja de hablar.. También te amo.. – Por más que intentaba ocultarlo estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

– Sherlock... ¿Estas... – Se le rompía el corazón al verlo así y le acariciaba el cabello. – Todo está bien... Todo estará bien...

– Yo.. Solo quería ver si John estaba bien... –La Pelirroja tocaba un poco la puerta.

– Sí.. Gracias... –Sonreía solo un poco mirándola.

La joven sentía la horrible sensación y la mirada de Sherlock le caía como una piedra encima. – Yo.. Solo quería despedirme... – Se acercaba y se despedía de ambos en un beso en la mejilla. – Lo siento mucho John.. – Le tomaba de la mano y salía de allí. – El caso está resuelto.. No me verás más Sherlock. – Y sin paso pausado, Salía de allí.

– Pobrecita.. Se veía mal.. – Suspiraba. – Lo siento por ella… – Sherlock Miraba a John y no podía evitar sonreír, el rubio tenía todo lo que él no, y le alegraba tenerlo a su lado.

– Voy a hablar con ella.. por ti.

– En serio?.. – Lo miraba. – Solo, arreglen las cosas.. Si eran amigos, me gustaría que,... – Se sonrojaba. – Fuera a nuestra boda...

– Veré que dice – Sonreía de medio lado y le daba un beso en la frente para alcanzar a Merryl en el pasillo. – Merryl!

Ya estaba a punto de irse y se daba media vuelta al escuchar a Sherlock, se secaba unas lagrimas que aún caían de sus ojos, mirándolo seriamente.

– ¿Que quieres, Sherlock?

– No vengo a recriminarte nada – Caminaba despacio hacia ella con la mano extendida. – quiero poner la cosas en claro, por John.. y por mí.

– ¿De que hablas... Sherlock? –Le miraba al rostro y luego a la mano, estrechándosela. – Ya te dije, no volveré a causarles problemas...

– Hemos crecido no? – Le sonreía. – John quiere que vengas a nuestra boda.. ¿Lo harás? ¿Por el? incluso.. yo también quiero que vengas

–¿Qué?.. Jamás te he entendido... – Suspiraba. –. Estaré allí. Envía la invitación a mi casa. – Sonreía de medio lado limpiandoce las lagrimas con la mano suelta. – Dile a John que espero que esté muy bien y se recupere.. Y lo siento de nuevo. –Le soltaba el agarre y salía de allí.

Sherlock regresaba la habitación de John que se encontraba mirando el techo de forma pacífica -

– La invite – Rompía el silencio y entraba a sentarse a su lado

– Que bien! – Escuchaba aquella noticia volteando a verlo y lo abrazaba. – Me alegra mucho... ¿Sabes?, Quiero que estén todos... – Se recargaba en él. – Cuando me recupere, planearemos todo!, Invitaremos a todos, a mis amigos doctores, a Jude y Robert, a House y a Wilson, a Mrs Hudson, a mi familia, a la tuya! – Se emocionaba de más y le daba una punzada a su costado. –..Auch...

– Te dije que debes estar tranquilo.. – Se reía un poco por la "extraña" mueca que el doctor acababa de hacer. – planearemos todo en cuanto salgas de aquí. – Le acariciaba la mejilla y depositaba un suave beso en los labios del otro.

– Vale – Sonreía y correspondía aquel beso. – vale.. Lo siento.. – Se recostaba.


	12. El traje de bodas

**_Capítulo 12._**

**_El Traje de bodas._**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

Ya estaban en Baker Street, La venda había cambiado por una gasa que solo estaba pegada ya en la herida que estaba cicatrizada.

– Bien Sherlock. – Llegaba con varios modelos de invitaciones. – ¿Cual te gusta más?

– El que tu elijas John, y-yo no sé de eso... -– Tomaba té y leía el periódico.

– Anda Sherlock, no es justo que lo elija solo yo... – Suspiraba y se sentaba en la silla.– Además tenemos que escribirlas, y escoger una fecha... – Lo miraba. – Cuando?

– Por mi puede ser mañana. – Bajaba el periódico y lo miraba fijamente.

– Sherlock… – Se sonrojaba. – En serio...

– Me gustan "las blancas" – Se levantaba y tomaba por la cintura a John riendo se acercaba lentamente a la boca del otro.

Este le robaba un rápido beso y tomaba las invitaciones que había elegido el pelinegro y se escabullía por unas plumas, para poder comenzar a escribir en ellas.

– Y la fecha entonces?, Te parece en un mes?, No necesitamos mucho, puede ser la ceremonia en el juzgado, o una pequeña boda en el bosque...

– Lo que tu digas esta perfecto John, no olvidemos invitar a Mike, después de todo sin él no nos conoceríamos – Sonreía nuevamente .

– Cierto, cierto! – Sacaba una hoja. – Haber!... – Comenzaba a Leer. – Tú mamá, Mycroft, Harry, Su novia. Molly, Sally, Anderson, Lestrade, Mike, Merryl, Anthea, Sarah, Mis amigos Doctores, Mrs Hudson. ¿Falto alguien? Ah sí! Robert y Jude... House Y Wilson... no sé quien más – Se rascaba la mejilla.

–¿Gladstone? – Decía de lo más serio mientras tomaba té.

– Cierto! Gladstone! – Lo ponía en la lista y volteaba a ver al que ya no era un cachorrito, ya era un perro pero había sacado lo holgazán y se la pasaba acostado. – ¿No le has hecho nada verdad?

– Supongo que no, y en caso de que si... el antídoto está en su comida – Seguía leyendo el periódico. – John… Tu iras de blanco.

– Sherlock Holmes! –Parpadeaba y ladeaba la cabeza un poco. – ¿Yo?... ¿Pero... – Se sonrojaba. –...¿En serio?...

– Claro! Es obvio que te queda mejor a ti.. y.. – Lo miraba. – ¿No te gusta?

– Claro que me gusta! – Sonreía y lo besaba rápidamente dándole una pluma y unas cuantas invitaciones. – Te tocan de tu mamá a Lestrade, yo de Molly, mis amigos los doctores, hasta mi hermana y los demás. El pelinegro tomaba las invitaciones y comenzaba a escribir. John terminaba él de escribirlas y sonreía dejando una pila no muy grande. – Bien!, estoy.. Emocionado..

– ¿Y ahora que falta John?

– Pues... – Mirando la lista. – Todo lo demás ya está listo.. Pero aun no está el lugar... ¿Donde será Sherlock?

– ¿Que tal en Barskeville? Pero sin adentrarnos tanto en el bosque, claro está.

– Claro... Me parece un lugar hermoso... – Escribía a todas las invitaciones lo último que faltaba. – Entonces ya está la fecha, lugar... Ahora solo a conseguir un juez, ya que ambos no somos muy religiosos. – Se reía. Miraba a Sherlock y después pasaba sus ojos hacía el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita delante de ellos, y después volvía a él. –..Le llamas... o le llamo?.. – Decía un poco nervioso.

– Si tan solo usara móvil! – Decía con un poco de enfado. – Le podríamos mandar un texto y listo. – Se levantaba rápidamente del sofá, toma el teléfono y digita mecánicamente los números. – ¿Madre?

– Sherlock.. – Se reía y lo veía tomar el teléfono, quedándose callado.

– _**Hijito! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo vas con Merryl?**_

– B-bien, digo, no como crees.. Pero. – Hacía una pausa y suspira para después soltar en un volumen más alto de lo normal. – Me caso el 29 de junio con John. Te llegara la invitación. – Se quedaba en silencio esperando una respuesta y listo para colgar en cualquier momento.

Esta se quedaba en silencio, y se escuchaba un claro sonido de que habían tirado el teléfono, pero a los segundos lo recogía y suspiraba. –.._**Bien, entonces. Estaré allí el 29 hijito, ¿Tengo que llevar algo?**_

– Una buena cara Madre, eso sería suficiente. – Arrepintiéndose segundos después por su insolencia porque probablemente recibiría algún reclamo.

– _**Te enviaré el traje de bodas de tu padre,**_ – Suspiraba un poco. _**– Hijito.. Te veré en unos días.**_-Decía en un tono suave y colgaba.

– ¿Sherlock? – Miraba al pelinegro que se había quedado sin palabras, lo cual asustaba al rubio. – E-Estas bien!, Te dijo que no!...

El pelinegro se quedaba parado mirando el teléfono y con tic en el ojo amenazando con salir. – T-tenemos que ir a escoger los trajes John.. y-y que sea rápido. Siempre podemos fingir que el paquete no llego ¿cierto? – Decía susurrando para sí.

– D-De que ... hablas Sherlock? – Comenzaba a reír.– Bueno tenemos la cita con el sastre a las 5 así que.. Claro... – Se levantaba y lo toma de las manos. – ¿Que te dijo?

– Que irá. – Volteaba más tranquilo.

– En serio! – Se emocionaba bastante y lo abrazaba con fuerza. – Que bueno! Me alegro mucho!

– John.. Hay algo de lo que aún no hablamos. – Le sonreía misterioso . – ¿Puedes deducir que es?

– ... Amh –Alzaba una ceja y ladeaba la cabeza con cara de duda. –... ¿El... pastel? – Se sonrojaba al no saber la respuesta.

Lo tomaba de la cintura, lo acercaba a él susurrando en su oído. – Elemental John... La luna de miel.

El rubio se sonrojaba mucho y se escondía en el hombro del pelinegro.

–..T-Te parece... Viena?... – Jugaba con el saco del detective. –.. Es un lugar hermoso... y podríamos pasar unos días, y que se le acumulen casos a Lestrade, para ti...

– Me parece cualquier parte mientras tengan una buena habitación. -– Reía ante el sonrojo del otro.

– S-Sherlock!... – Le daba un ligero golpecito al escuchar lo último. – Hablando de eso!, aún me debes lo que Merryl nos interrumpió.. – Se reía y de repente su móvil sonaba. –..Hola?... Hola Harry... Sí claro, te vemos allá. Gracias. – Colgaba. – Es mi hermana, nos está esperando donde el sastre.. Vamos?

– Vamos entonces. – Sonreía y lo soltaba

Llegaban a la sastrería, donde una mujer delgada, rubia y con buen cuerpo, los estaba esperando. Era idéntica a John, pero másalta y se veía que con un poco de más edad.

– Harry!, El es Sherlock.

– Vaya! por fin conozco al novio de mi hermano! mucho gusto Holmes. – Le estrechaba fuertemente la mano con cordialidad y entraba. – Entonces Johnny, ¿Cual? Todos me parecen iguales!

– John usara un traje blanco. – Decía con tono determinante y serio.

– Bien. – Los encaminaba a la sección de Blancos y había varios modelos.

– Vaya.. No sabía que existían tantos! – Comenzaba a mirar y había uno muy bonito, con una corbata azul con café y el saco muy bonito y liso. – ¿Que les parece este? – Lo señalaba y un señor se acercaba preguntar si se lo probaría. – Si por favor Talla mediana. – El señor se iba, después el rubio miraba a sus acompañantes.

– Me parece decente.

– Si, a mi igual – Sonreía sin saber de que mas hablar con su cuñada, después de todo ya le había dicho alcohólica en alguna ocasión, no quería portarse mal con ella.

La otra Watson se cruzaba de brazos viendo a John como se dirigía a los probadores. – Sabes…– Llamando la atención del pelinegro. – Amo a mi hermano, y cuando me habla de ti, las veces que lo obligo a hablar conmigo... Se oye tan feliz.. Incluso antes de que fueran novios. Te lo encargo mucho... Desde que se fue a la guerra, me dolió mucho perder su compañía.

– Yo haría lo que fuera por él. Incluso morir. – Decía determinante. – Y él también habla mucho de ti, sabes que eres bienvenida a nuestra casa. Sería bueno que visitaras a John más seguido, estoy seguro que le haría feliz.

– Si, Tal vez me lo piens...

– ¿Y bien?... – Salía del vestidor, interrumpiendo a su hermana, lucía tan inocente y muy lindo en el traje, lo hacían lucir un poco más y su sonrojo en las mejillas lo hacían ver bastante lindo.

– Parece que volvimos en el tiempo a cuando celebraste tu cumpleaños número 3 hermanito... – Reía por lo bajo.

– E-ese me gusta. – Un sonrojo también había aparecido en las mejillas del pelinegro mientras miraba a su futuro esposo.

Se rascaba la mejilla y le asentía al señor que ese había estado bien. – ¿Y tú Sherlock?... – Se acercaba nuevamente al vestidor para poder quitárselo.

– Cierto, elegirás uno?

– Ehm..si, cualquiera sirve para evitar... – Guardaba silencio . – ¿los tajes negros? – Decía dirigiéndose al dependiente.

– Por allá. – Señalaba una parte del salón y viendo como John ya salía vestidor.

– Vamos! – Tomaba de la mano a Sherlock y se dirigían a los trajes. – Todos son bonitos.

– Creo que sería bueno ese. – Señalaba uno con pequeños detalles azules en la solapa y el bolsillo del traje.

– Vaya! esta bonito! Pruébatelo Sherlock! – Lo animaba llevándolo hasta el traje. – El pelinegro reía un poco y tomaba el traje y lo dirigían al vestidor.

– ¿Bien hermanito, emocionado?

– Si..

– He visto como te ve... – Se acercaba y lo abrazaba. – Estoy muy feliz por ti...

– Harriet... – Se sonrojaba un poco y correspondía, Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sobria diciendo ello.

– Pero si te llega a lastimar. Lo mataré.

– Harry!.. No, él ... jamás. Me ama y yo a él.

– Solo decía – Se separaba y lo despeinaba un poco para después sonreír y colocaba las manos en su cintura

Sherlock salía del vestidor, se paraba muy derecho y acomodaba la parte inferior del saco mientras miraba con curiosidad a John.

– ¿Y?

– Va-Vaya... Te ves... Genial.. Sherlock.. – Lo volteaba a ver sonrojándose, jamás lo había visto así de guapo...

– Sí está bien.

– Entonces será este – Se metía de nuevo al vestidor y salía minutos después . – ¿Ahora que sigue?

Miraba la lista que había colocado en su celular. – Nada. Harry me hará el favor de ir hasta el bosque a que aparten el lugar, las sillas y las demás cosas, también irá a ver sobre la renta de las mesas y la comida. – Sonreía. – Nosotros tenemos que ir a ver a la agencia de viajes.

– Bien, me voy yendo si no se me hará tarde. – Se despedía y salía de allí marcando varios números.

– Viena será, eso lo puedo hacer en casa... y también hay otras cosa que podemos hacer es casa John. – mirándole a los ojos.

Se sonrojaba y le tomaba la mano entrelazando los dedos. – Bien.. Pues vamos a casa! – Se reía y caminaban hasta llegar a casa, no había quedado muy lejos. Al llegar lo primero que hacía era quitarse la chamarra, pues ya hacía algo de calor a esas horas. – Pff que calor~

Sherlock se quitaba el saco también, luego caminaba hasta el rubio, lo abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello.

– Entonces... futuro señor Holmes ¿que falta en la lista? –El rubio dejaba salir un pequeñito gemido al sentir los labios del pelinegro en su cuello y se sonrojaba

–..Yo- Emh.. – Se aclaraba la garganta. – Llamar a la agencia, sería todo. – Sonreía recargándose en su nuca.

– Los llamare en un momento. – Pasaba las manos por el abdomen y pecho del otro y jugaba con los botones de su camisa. – Primero... – Besaba de nuevo el cuello.

– Ahh.. S-Sherlock.. – Posaba sus manos hasta la nuca del pelinegro, revolviendo su cabello para después voltearse y comenzar a desabotonar la playera del otro, besando los labios de una manera pasional y vivaz, deseándolo en esos momentos. – Hazme tuyo.. – Le susurraba al oído al momento que se separaban por aire.

Al oír eso Sherlock le quitaba rápidamente la camisa al otro y llevaba sus dos manos al trasero del rubio presionando hacia él. John volvía a dejar salir un gemido y sonreía un poco, ahora besando nuevamente al pelinegro.

–..Te amo Sherlock... – Lo llevaba hasta la habitación para cerrar la puerta detrás de él y acercarse, tomándole con las manos el rostro, besándolo y transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por él.

El pelinegro comenzaba a recorrer su espalda y lo besaba con el mismo amor, saboreando la lengua del otro, caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en el borde de ella.

– También te amo John. – Decía entre suspiros

El doctor se sentaba encima de las piernas del pelinegro, acariciando su cabello y pasando ahora hasta su cuello, terminando de desabotonar su playera comenzaba a retirársela, y besaba sus desnudos y brillantes hombros. El otro solo se dejaba hacer y desabrochaba el pantalón del rubio, bajándolos junto con los bóxers y ayudado por John por para quitárselos completamente, comenzaba a acariciar el erecto miembro del otro.

Dejaba John salir gemidos y despeinaba al pelinegro arqueando un poco la espalda y se separaba un poco, para hincarse frente al otro y desabotonar su pantalón, para tomar entre sus manos la intimidad de su prometido y metérsela lentamente a la boca, lamiéndolo lenta y placenteramente-

Sherlock entrelazaba sus largos dedos en el rubio cabellos, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos decía entre suspiros y pequeños espasmos de placer el nombre de su amante.

Sentía como el pelinegro llegaba al clímax, se venía en él, para después levantarse y besarlo, más lenta y cariñosamente, mientras hacía su cuerpo hacía atrás, recostándolo. Se colocaba encima de él y comenzaba a hacer que Sherlock entrara en él poco a poco, dejando salir varios gemidos que retumbaban en las 4 paredes de la habitación.

El pelinegro se movía al ritmo del otro, masajeando su entrepierna su doctor solo arqueaba la espalda cerrando los ojos y gimiendo también. Seguía y tomaba una mano del pelinegro para que lo masturbara y los dos pudieran sentir el mismo placer. El ritmo aumentaba a cada segundo y la respiración de ambos se dificultaba

– J-john.. v-voy a...

– S-Sherlock.. yo.. yo tamb- Ahh! – Sentía que se venía entre ambos y el pelinegro dentro de él, se recargaba en su hombro al llegar al punto exacto, muy exhausto y dejando salir varios suspiros. –..Ah... dios... Ya...Ya tenías ganas.. – Se reía un poco agotado, cerrando un poco los ojos.

– Llamare a la agencia ahora. – Se reía un poco, depositando un beso en la nica del rubio y le acariciaba despacio la espalda.


	13. La Boda Parte I

**_Capítulo 13._**

**_La Boda. Parte I_**

**_By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru._**

Un rubio estaba super n ervioso en una de las tiendas que habían armado en el medio del hermoso bosque se adornaba con una capilla grande, sillas y varias mesas a un lado, debajo de una gran carpa, que adornaba con pequeñas banderillas blancas y hermosas flores alrededor

–..Estoy nervioso.. – Susurraba a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, que era Sarah.

– Todo saldrá bien. – Le daba unas palmaditas, detrás estaba Harry y Molly.

– Abstente de decir cualquier cosa Mycroft – Le decía el pelinegro a su hermano que estaba parado junto a él. – que ya te veré a ti con Lestrade... y no me pongas esa cara que era obvio.

El mayor de los Holmes solo volteaba a ver a Lestrade, el cual estaba sentado atrás y lo veía cubrirse el rostro sonrojado.

– Bien, en realidad no te iba a decir nada. – Se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo. – ¿Nervioso?

– Ah eso me refería Mycroft Holmes! – Se acomodaba las mancuernillas. – y no, no lo estoy. – Mentía.

Mycroft se comenzaba a reír y le daba una palmada en el hombro invitando a salir a Lestrade.

– Yo sé la verdad, pero lo mantendremos en secreto querido hermano... ahora tienes que salir a esperar en el Altar. Mrs Hudson escoltara a John hasta ti.

Sherlock caminaba lo más seguro posible hasta el lugar indicado, respirando profundo, dándose cuenta que los invitados ya estaban llegando y tomando sus asientos pero sin poner mucha atención a ello y solo mirando hacia donde se suponía que tenia salir John en unos minutos.

El rubio respiraba hondo una vez más y cerraba los ojos, tomando el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas que le habían dado, con unas cuantas y pequeñas flores amarillas para adornar, las chicas salían y comenzaba el anuncio y la música daba inicio, Mrs Hudson entraba por él y le tomaba del brazo, para comenzar a caminar y salir, comenzaba a ver a todos los invitados ya sentados y dirigiendo la mirada hacía el lo cual le había hecho sonrojar, Pero entonces.. Solo entonces, logró divisar los ojos de aquel que podía jurarle la vida, y se armo de valor caminando erguido y orgulloso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Entonces llegaba hasta el altar, dándole un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento a Mrs Hudson y se colocaba al lado de su amado.

– ¿Listo? – La señora sonreía con orgullo mirando al joven nervioso a los ojos. El otro solo asentía y sonreía de igualmente, ambos se volteaban a ver al juez y padre, ya que la mamá de Sherlock a pesar de todo, los quería casados bajo la iglesia también.

– Queridos hermanos, Estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la unión de Sherlock Holmes, con John Watson... -Comenzaba a dar la ceremonia hasta llegar a los votos. – Me han dicho que tienen sus votos, por favor procedan.

– Y-yo... John Watson, Jamás había conocido aquella persona que me complementara como tú, Eres la persona a la que más amo, y te entrego mi vida, y mi amor. Sherlock, Para que queden para siempre para ti. Como prueba de amor eterno, el que te tengo. – Decía con mucha felicidad mientras le comenzaba a colocar el anillo.

– Bien.. Ahora usted.

– Yo.. Sherlock Holmes, juro que haré hasta lo imposible por ti. Eres la única persona a quien he amado y amare, y te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida. -– Le ponía el anillo de igual forma. – Te amo John Watson.

– Si no hay nadie que se oponga, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre. – Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro veían a todo el mundo, y todos estaban callados. – Entonces, Por el poder que me confiere, Los declaro Señor y Señor Holmes- Watson. Solo firmen aqui – Señalaba el papel de matrimonio. – Y después puede besar al novio. – Sonreía diciendo a Sherlock, viendo como ambos firmaban.

Después de firmar escuchaban como todos aplaudían y el pelinegro miraba al padre.

– ¿Puedo? – Reía.

– Claro.

El rubio se sonrojaba pero tomaba las mano del pelinegro, cerrando los ojos esperando el otro "sello" de su amor. El otro le tomaba de la cintura y con un rápido movimiento lo lleva hasta el para darle un tierno beso que todos festejan.

John sonreía al sentir los labios del otro colocando una mano en su mejilla y escuchando los aplausos, hasta que se separaban y volteaban a ver a los otros, que se levantaban cuando pasaban por ellos, escuchaban de todos: Felicidades! y eso los ponía felices.

Al termino de la ceremonia, en la gran carpa que se había formado, ya cuando había oscurecido, comenzaban los banquetes y los brindis.

Sarah entonces llamaba la atención.

– Quiero brindar, por Sherlock y John, porque son la pareja que más se ama, que he conocido. Salud! – Todos brindaban después de ello.

La música después de que Sarah hablara, había comenzado a parar, y entonces de la nada, comenzaba "Sleep Away" de Bob Acri y ambos, tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se miraban.

– Entonces.. Que tengan su primer baile... – Les hacía una seña para que pasaran a la pista.

Sherlock se levantaba primero en un acto caballeroso y estiraba una mano hacia John – ¿Me permites? – Le sonreía tiernamente.

El doctor se sonrojaba y tomaba su mano para caminar hasta la pista de baile, y colocar su mano en el hombro del otro, y en reflejo el pelinegro lo tomaba de la cintura, y comenzaban a dar varios pasos en una danza concorde a la música.

–... Te amo, Sherlock..

– También te amo John. – Decía mientras continúan danzando al ritmo de la música sintiendo las miradas de todos en ellos.

Después de terminar el baile, todos comenzaban a pararse a bailar música más movida, y como a Sherlock no le gustaba ese tipo de bailes ambos se sentaban en su mesa correspondiente-.

– ¿Estas feliz?

– ¿Feliz?. – Le brillaban los ojos cuando lo miraba, le tomaba una mano y comenzaba a acariciarla. – Dados los hechos recientes, puedo asegurar que si, estoy feliz. O podría decir que más que eso. ¿Y tú?

– Más que feliz, Jamás había estado tan feliz en mi vida, hasta que te conocí.. – No había dudado un segundo y se recargaba en su hombro. – Eres mi todo.. Sherlock.

El moreno lo abrazaba, disfrutando el momento, con la música de fondo, la media luz, gente divirtiéndose, todo. Y sobre todo John. Puede que no hablara mucho, pero se daba cuenta de que el rubio podía reconocer todos esos sentimientos en él. John Entrelazaba sus manos, y eran las manos que ya tenían aquel símbolo de amor que los unía. Dos anillos de oro sumamente preciosos que resplandecían en los anulares de ambos. Al término, todos comenzaban a retirarse, al igual que ellos.

– ¿Sherlock, para cuando es el vuelo a Vienna? – Sonreía aun tomándole de la mano y despidiéndose de todos.

– Salimos en 4 horas John. Podrás descansar un poco y luego no vamos. – Lo abrazaba por detrás rodeando su cintura.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Continuará.<span>_**


	14. La Boda Parte II: La Luna de miel

_**Capítulo 14.**_

_**La Boda. Parte II: La Luna de Miel**_

_**By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru.**_

John se volteaba rodeándolo por los hombros. – ¿Hiciste las maletas ya? – Una limosna llegaba por ellos para llevarlos de regreso hasta Baker Street.

– Todo está hecho John, no hace falta absolutamente nada. Solo prepararnos para nuestro viaje. – Le susurraba al oído. – Que espero te resulte placentero.

Se sonrojaba el rubio y le guiaba hasta la limosina y entraban en ella, se recargaba en su hombro, cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

– Sherlock... Perdóname si estoy siendo muy preguntón... Pero ahora que somos esposos... ¿Seguiré ayudándote en los casos? – Refiriéndose por, que en muchas ocasiones tiene que poner su vida en riesgo, y aún así eso no le importaba.

Lo miraba con incredulidad. – ¿D-de verdad creías que...? – Hacia una pausa . – o acaso es que tú no quieres? Y-yo en verdad necesito tu ayuda.

El rubio alzaba ilusionado la mirada. – Por supuesto que sí!.. Solo que me refería... a que no quiero que me trates diferente, Sherlock. ¿Está bien?, Si es necesario correr tantos riesgos como sean, yo lo haré, y lo haré por ti. – Le tomaba de las manos mirando fijamente a sus orbes.

– Oh, por favor. Yo no haré eso. Conocí a "un John Watson" y es con el que quiero seguir. – Le tomaba la cara y se acercaba a besarlo.

Correspondía el beso, y después de una hora de viaje, habían llegado hasta la casa, lo tomaba de la mano y entraban a la casa, mientras se recostaba en el sofá grande y le estiraba las manos para que se sentará con él.

– Descansemos hasta que tengamos que partir.

– En realidad, tenía una sorpresa para ti. – Hacia una pausa y después soltaba. – Ya no tienes habitación.

– Q-que!... – Se sorprendía y se levantaba. – P-Porque!... – Subía las escaleras hacia su habitación y lo que se encontraba era... nada...

– Bueno, la segunda parte está en mi habitación John. – Se reía un poco al ver la reacción del doctor caminaban, o mejor dicho, John casi corría a la su habitación para encontrase con todas sus casa en ella, incluidos sus jumper en el armario. – ¿Acaso creías que aun necesitábamos dos habitaciones?

Este revisaba todo comenzando a reír. – Pero.. me gustaba mi colchón... – Decía con un puchero en broma y cerraba el armario, para después sentarse en la cama del pelinegro. – Está bien. Me gusta tu habitación de todas formas, y me gusta más dormir contigo, y de ahora en adelante... Me parece perfecto.

– Bien, entonces tomemos una siesta y luego nos vamos al aeropuerto. – Después de unas horas ya se encontraban en el avión que los llevaría a Viena.

Este miraba por la ventana mirando el paisaje de la hermosa ciudad. – Mira Sherlock! ya llegamos! – Le señalaba por la ventana toda la ciudad que se veía tan pequeñita desde donde estaban.

– Me gusta a vista John. – Sin apartar sus ojos de hombre rubio que tenía delante.

Llegaban por fin y comenzaban a bajar del avión, y eran transportados al hotel, con sus maletas y todo. Ya estando allí, el rubio se estriaba para aflojar sus músculos que con el viaje se habían tensado un poco.

– Dios! Por fin! – Lo abrazaba con dulzura– Estamos aqui.. De luna de Miel..

– Haha, te vez exhausto. ¿Quieres dormir? – Preguntaba sentándose en el borde la cama.

Le volteaba a ver y se acercaba a él colocando sus palmas en las mejillas del otro. – No.. ¿Tu quieres dormir? – Le propinaba un dulce beso en los labios

– En lo absoluto – Le respondía el beso.

El rubio lo tumbaba lentamente a la cama mientras se subía en el con cuidado y comenzaba a despojarlo lenta y cuidadosamente de la ropa. – Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo hasta que tengamos "sueño"

Sherlock le acariciaba los brazos suavemente mientras se dejaba hacer. – ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

– Bueno.. Que podemos hacer el amor toda la noche... Pero no sé si eso te parezca bien... – Comenzaba a pasar sus labios por el cuello del otro, acariciándolo lentamente y besándolo con ternura.

– Me parece perfecto John Watson de Holmes. – Decía con gracia, y jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa del otro, desabrochándolos uno a uno.

Su doctor seguía besándolo quitándole ya por completo su camisa, dejándole desnudo el torso y acariciándolo pasaba ahora hasta los labios del otro, besándolo lleno de amor y pasión. El detective le quitaba la camisa y acariciaba su espalda, llegando hasta su nuca, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos rubios .

– Oh, John.. te amo..

El rubio cerraba los ojos, disfrutando aquellas palabras, realmente le gustaba escucharlas de su amado, y nada más de él. – Dios.. Sherlock.. Yo también te amo.. No sabes cuando te amo.. – Posaba sus manos por debajo del vientre del pelinegro, sin bajar demasiado, y solo acariciando, hasta que lo sentía ya bastante excitado, comenzaba a desabotonar lentamente el pantalón, y bajando la cremallera igual. Disfrutaba cada movimiento del doctor el moreno, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y acariciando sus mejillas .

John comenzaba a bajar lentamente los bóxers del otro sonriendo y quitándose rápidamente su propia ropa para quedar igualmente desnudo, recostándose en la cama junto a él y comenzando a besarlo y a curiosear con sus manos todo el cuerpo del otro, pasando por su espalda, sus glúteos, aquellas piernas que le excitaban, su intimidad, el pecho... Todo lo recorría. El moreno en un movimiento rápido acortaba la poca distancia que había entre ellos con un beso, lo cual causaba que sus miembros se tocaran.

John de aquel placer soltaba un pequeño gemido y volteaba su mirada ante ambos miembros que ahora se encontraban juntos y comenzaba a moverse con cuidado, causando que ambos entre esos movimientos causasen fricción entre ellos, causándole gran placer a ambos.

Sherlock silenciaba sus gemidos con un beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro, pasando sus manos por su espalda y glúteos presionando. El rubio dejaba salir en cada beso un gemido ahogado, que se cruzaba con los que salían de la boca del otro, y entonces se apartaba un poco de Sherlock, recostándose ahora él de espaldas y empujándolo un poco para que subiera en él, y comenzaba a abrir las piernas con cuidado, para dejar en medio al pelinegro

Ahora el Esposo del rubio comenzaba besando su cuello e iba bajando poco a poco, pasando por sus pezones sensibles, su abdomen, su ombligo, y llega hasta su entrepierna, tomando el miembro erecto con sus manos y pasando su lengua por la punta.

John arqueaba un poco aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama con una mano y con la otra la llevaba a la cabeza del otro, acariciando sus hebras negras. Ante la reacción, se aventuraba lamiendo por completo y súbitamente metiéndolo a su boca con movimientos rítmicos.

– A-Ahh. – Gritaba mientras alzaba la mirada, pero el lo embriagaba con tanto deseo que solo cerraba los ojos apretándolos y mordisqueando su labio inferior. – Ah..Sherlock... Sigue.. Sigue... – Le revolvía los cabellos de tanto placer que le hacía sentir el otro. Sherlock Posaba sus manos sobre las caderas del otro, aumentaba el ritmo hasta que lo sentía temblar de placer y venirse en su boca. – Dios! – Gemía por última vez el rubio y después lo levantaba con un poco de fuerza tumbándolo boca arriba. Subiendo entre sus piernas y sentándose en la aún erecta intimidad del pelinegro.

Soltaba un gritó al sentirse dentro de un solo golpe en su ahora amante y esposo, y con embestidas fuertes y rítmicas, comenzaba a adentrarse en su estrecha entrada, Era un vaivén de pura sensualidad y pasión hasta que nuevamente el miembro del rubio volvía a despertar, haciendo que el moreno se diera cuenta y comenzara a masturbarlo de la misma forma en que él entraba en el otro. Hasta que ambos derramaron su semilla, uno dentro del cuerpo del rubio, y el otro entre ambos abdómenes.

Y así, su luna de miel había comenzado en aquella ciudad del amor.


	15. Su regreso Parte I

_**Capítulo 15.**_

__  
><em><strong>Su regreso… Parte I<strong>_

_**By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru.**_

Después de aquella luna de miel, La nueva pareja Holmes-Watson había regresado de sus "vacaciones" Las tardes eran normales para ambos. Y las noches espectaculares como siempre.  
>Habían resuelto varios casos juntos, y nada malo había pasado. La relación de Mycroft con Lestrade ya era más que evidente para el Doctor y el Detective. Y por alguna razón, les causaba un poco de miedo tener a esos dos juntos.<p>

Pero… No todo en la vida era tan bueno… ¿O sí?

No…

El rubio, un día. Simplemente.. Desapareció.

¿Una señal?. Sí…

Simplemente fue lo que pasó. Y No había sido una señal de él.

Alguien más usaba sus cuentas, Alguien más había cambiado todo. Alguien más... Tenía a John Watson…

La noche después de que recibiera un texto con…

_**Encuéntrame donde la primera vez…**_

* * *

><p>Sherlock había corrido con hasta la piscina… Como aquella noche. Como la primera vez.<p>

– Pensé que sería más divertido.. – Resonaba una voz conocida para el pelinegro desde la sobra de la habitación donde estaban, sin mostrarse aún.

– James Moriarty.. ¿Que quieres ganar? Aqui me tienes, deja a John.

Seguía sin salir y solo asomaba como la primera vez su cara.

– Que aburrido, Sherlock Holmes.. Pensé que cambiarías, y te dejo unos años, y mira lo que haces... Te "Enamoras".

Caminaba hacia el lugar donde escuchó la voz. – Así que, ¿Seguimos jugando? Tu, yo.. Fingiendo nuestra muerte. Consiguiéndote una "mascota".. Debes tener al señor Moran complacido.

El pelinegro de traje salía de la nada mirando como él se acercaba y quedaba a su espalda, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y suspirando con fastidio. – Pues, verás que sí. Pero por ahora, se está divirtiendo con otra cosa.. – Se reía infantilmente. – Vaya que... Quisiera divertirme yo también...

Lo miraba con rabia contenida, intentando ocultar la desesperación, era cierto que el amor es una desventaja. Pensó. – ¿Que buscas ahora, que te mueve? ¿Intentaras quemarme de nuevo?

James comenzaba a reír como sin poder creer aun que el otro no captase la situación.

– Sherlock, Sherlock.. Sherlock. ¿Aun no lo entiendes ?... Yo YA te queme... – Enfatizaba la palabra "ya", Sonreía de lado y se recargaba en la pared. – En realidad, Solo quiero ver hasta qué punto, llegas para recuperarlo. Me he aburrido sin ti...

Le tomaba de las solapas del traje y lo miraba muy fijamente. – Soy capaz de todo, ya morí por él una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo. No me pongas a prueba.

El criminal lo apartaba con una ceja en alto y se sacudía el saco.– Sherlock Holmes!, Westwood! – Se reía y miraba hacia el techo. – Está bien cuidado, Y no te he pedido que mueras... ¿O sí?, Vamos, Sé más inteligente que eso.. – Lo volteó mirándolo fijamente. – Te daré opciones Sherlock. Pero ahora no puedo pensar en alguna... – Se reía nuevamente. – ¿Quieres encontrarlo? Te daré la primera pista, tal vez allí encuentres algo. ¿Cuál es el lugar favorito del querido Johnny? – Miraba su celular, una llamada.- Um.. Interesante.. – Se volteaba contestando.- ¿Que?.. ¿Sí... No.. NO!, te dije que no.. Hasta que llegue... No. Ajá... También yo a ti. –Colgaba. – El reloj está corriendo Mr Holmes.

– ¿B-baker street? Nuestro departamento..

– Sherlock Holmes! –Se reía y aplaudía algo sorprendido. – Pensé que no se daría cuenta, pasaron más de 5 segundos a que esa respuesta llegar a su mente. ¿En serio lo conoce tanto como cree?... – Sonreía y cruzaba los brazos. – ¿Ya ha ido a su departamento... Querido Holmes?

Sherlock Tragaba saliva y lo mira un segundo intentando descubrir mas, para después salir corriendo de la habitación y tomar un taxi para llegar lo más rápido posible a su piso, llega esperando encontrar la puerta forzada, o algún indicio de que algo había sucedido, pero como siempre Moriarty era demasiado inteligente como para ponerle el juego fácil. Abre la puerta, al parecer no hay nadie en casa, ni siquiera Gladstone. Sube las escaleras lentamente.

En Baker Street, El ambiente se había vuelto tenso en aquel solitario departamento, unos ojos verdiazules solo recorrían con terror cada parte del departamento, en tato en la habitación de John, a como la había dejado, estaba tranquila y pacífica, en la cama que ya no se encontraban las sábanas solo quedaba el colchón blanco, y enfrente su escritorio con su Laptop.

Se sorprendía al ver la habitación, abre el armario para corroborar lo que ya sospechaba. Su ropa tampoco estaba. En el cuarto de baño no se encontraban sus productos, y como un chiste de mal gusto tampoco estaba la mermelada que tanto le gustaba a John, Empieza a hacer rápidas hipótesis, mirando a su alrededor con impaciencia. No podía pensar bien, la preocupación lo sobrepasaba. Esos sentimientos! los malditos sentimientos le habían arruinado su ventaja. – ¿Dónde? – Preguntaba en voz alta, tal parece que quieren volverlo loco.. si! conociendo a Moriarty es capaz de hacerle dudar de nuevo, de hacer creer que John jamás existió. ¿Pero era eso lo que busca?

* * *

><p>Moriarty simplemente esperaba pacientemente, al final del recorrido, ensañando aquel plan al final que había hecho, mirando a su ayudante como le hacía caso en todo lo planeado, donde moraban en ese segundo, era conocido. Y los ojos aterrorizados del pelirrubio solo recorrían cada rincón. – Mi querido John... Es mera sana diversión, no se lo tome personal. Espero que Sherlock Lo encuentre pronto. – Se reía y le daba la señal al otro para que comenzara su cometido. – ¿Usted Cree que Sherlock pueda lograrlo solo?...<p>

* * *

><p>– Tiene que haber algo, una pista. - regresa a la habitación, y toma la laptop - ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?<p>

Al abrir la Laptop, al principio solo aparecía una pantalla en blanco, entonces unos números comenzaban a aparecer y al final la pantalla se tornaba en negro y solo unas palabras..

**" Highgate N6 6PJ,"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Pueden Adivinar.. Que es?<strong>_

_**Continuará...**_


	16. Su regreso Parte II

_**Capítulo 16.**_

_**Su regreso… Parte II**_

_**By Frii Wonka y Neko SasuNaru.**_

Al abrir la Laptop, al principio solo aparecía una pantalla en blanco, entonces unos números comenzaban a aparecer y al final la pantalla se tornaba en negro y solo unas palabras

**" Highgate N6 6PJ"**

Para ese momento, en aquel lugar de tres, solo regresaban dos en el auto del que habían llegado. Alejándose de aquel lugar.

– _Querido mío. El reloj ya va en retroceso. _– Sonrió después de mandar el mensaje mirando al quien manejaba, miraba con una amplia sonrisa a Moran.

– Highgate.. – Murmuraba – esto es una dirección. Es.. Acaso es.. – Se le nublaba la mirada, era la dirección del cementerio donde estaba su propia y falsa tumba. – Dios John! – Salía de la casa lo mas rápido que puede, dispuesto a tomar de nuevo un taxi.

El reloj seguía pasando desde que lo habían dejado allí, debajo de toda la tierra y escombros, el rubio solo trataba desesperadamente de salir, pero trataba de ahorrar energías a su Oxigeno que le quedaban menos de 15 minutos en él.

– ¿Puede ir mas rápido? – Le gritaba al taxista exasperado, moviendo una de sus piernas ansiosamente. Habían llegado, le aventó todo el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo al taxista, que obviamente era más del monto que le cobraba, pero ni siquiera se giro cuando el conductor le grito para hacérselo notar. – John! – Gritaba su nombre, fue lo primero que hizo llegando al cementerio, era inútil, lo sabía.

Su vista se fijo en la lapida que decía "Sherlock Holmes" donde abajo habían dibujado una carita feliz ya conocida. La tierra había sido removida. No dudo por un segundo que se encontrara ahí, solo esperaba que no fuera una trampa, si no ya no tendría tiempo de solucionarlo.

– JOHN! Estoy aqui! VOY A SACARTE! – Buscaba con la mirada algo a su alrededor que lo ayudara a escarbar.

El rubio ya no aguantaba más, había pasado ya 10 minutos de agonizante dolor al pensar que no volvería a ver a su esposo jamás, simplemente llorando en silencio cerró los ojos a esperar los últimos 5 minutos de vida que le quedaban de oxigeno. Lo que recordaba y pasaba por su mente, ahora no era la guerra, ni los malos ratos, ni las muertes incontables que había visto. No, simplemente estaba su amado, aquel que al principio fuere su mejor amigo, aquel que le daba razones para faltar al trabajo y desobedecer a su jefa. Aquel por el cual arriesgaría todo su ser como lo había hecho ahora.

En el Cementerio, La tumba solitaria y el aire nocturnal hacían cómplice al moreno que escarbaba con uñas y manos en aquel espantoso reflejo de aquella muerte falsa, y una sonriente cara pintada en amarillo, solo lo miraba , sentenciando lo que él más temía. Un reflejo plateado se coló por los orbes del otro, había una pala. Una pala...

No tardó ni cinco segundos en tomar la pala y sacar la tierra con desesperación, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Ya no se sentía el increíble Sherlock Holmes que todo lo puede, ahora simplemente era un hombre débil que estaba a punto de descubrir si lo había perdido todo. El montón de tierra a su lado aumentaba al igual que su culpa. Si John no lo hubiera conocido no tendría que pasar por esto. Solo sufría, lo ponía en peligro, en situaciones como esta. Y si había perdido la vida sería su culpa. Pensó en como podría quedarse ahi, dejarse morir junto al cadáver del rubio, muy convenientemente, en el lugar donde estaba una lapida con su nombre.

– Hmm – No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, siguió escavando hasta que la pala choco con algo. – JOHN! ¡PUEDES OIRME? JOHN! – Sacaba lo que queda de tierra con las manos, y haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban tiro de la tapa, que también estaba clavada, por lo cual se ayudo con la pala para hacer palanca y botar los clavos.

Simplemente escucho lejanos aullidos el rubio, lejanas voces que comenzaban a escucharse, aquella que tanto anhelaba escuchar y una luz que venía del cielo. Era la luz del faro del cementerio que ahora chocaba con su cara, y con ella la desesperación en su rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos y con pesadez, pues ya no tenía mucho oxigeno en su cuerpo, recobraba poco a poco la conciencia y sus pulmones comenzaban a llenarse del aire puro del nocturno cielo, al quitarse la máscara y solo atinar a susurrar su nombre.- Sherlock... Sí te escucho. – Sonrió un segundo, adolorido pues lo habían mantenido amordazado hasta ese momento.

Sherlock se desplomo, tal vez por el alivio, tal vez por la tensión. Pero solo pudo agachar la cabeza y ¿llorar? si, estaba llorando… No podía ver al otro a la cara, solo se conformaba con mirar su pecho subir y bajar en señal de que respiraba.

John se incorporaba lentamente, quitándose ya las ataduras de las manos rojas e hinchadas por haber retenido tanto tiempo aquellos hilos lastimando su piel. – Sherlock… Dios... – Lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza sin tratar de Llorar, no quería hacerlo aun se sentía mareado y mal, así que si lo hacía podría desmayarse. – Sherlock, estoy aqui.. Sherlock...

– Esto no está bien John, no lo está. – Dejaba de llorar, recobrando la cordura, e incluso cobrando una mirada fría . – ¿Puedes caminar? Le llamare a Lestrade para que mande una ambulancia.

Asentía con la cabeza y le tomaba de las manos. – Estoy bien.. Sherlock, En serio... – Inhalaba profundamente y volteaba a verlo. – ¿Sherlock..? – Sentía aquella mirada... Una mirada que le daba miedo, aquella que hacía mucho no le dirigía. – ... Sherlock...!

– Iras al hospital, me asegurare de que estés bien. Y después de eso – Decía con firmeza aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro. – no nos volveremos a ver. No es necesario que dejes el departamento. Yo me ire.

El rubio se soltaba del agarre, perdiendo el equilibrio y tratando de no caer simplemente caía un poco de rodillas, levantando la mirada y volviendo a incorporarse por un segundo.

– ¿Q-Que?... N-No hablaras en.. en serio.. – Sentía que su pecho le iba a explotar, ya no sabía si era por el acondicionamiento al estar en esa caja de muerte, o las palabras hirientes que el otro expulsaba de su boca. – No... No Sherlock.. No me hagas eso... – Se enfurecía y cerraba los ojos, ahora sí sentía que se desmayaría. – Si me ibas a hacer esto.. Mejor me hubieras dejado morir..

Sherlock pasaba una mano por su frente, como si con eso se pudiera aclarar los pensamientos. No le diría que lo hacía por su bien, no le diría que casi se muere del susto al saber que cavia la posibilidad de solo encontrar un cadáver. Pero John no era estúpido, sabía que lo amaba.. no caería en la mentira de que todo fue un engaño, como no cayo la primera vez. ¿Entonces que decirle para que...

– El amor es una desventaja John Watson. Ya no me puedo permitir tenerla. Interfiere con mi trabajo. Hoy casi pierdo este caso. – Sabia lo hiriente que sonaba referirse a el como "un caso" mas.

El rubio alzabala mirada y como si una daga le atravesara ya el alma, también le atravesaba el corazón, entonces todos los momentos que había recordado en aquella tumba, simplemente se desvanecían en un agudo dolor, como pudo, se recobro, sin aliento y bajó la mirada. Sin decir más, camino lentamente, alejándose de él con lagrimas en los ojos... Simplemente no quería vivir, ya no quería existir. Simplemente, hubiera preferido mejor no ser encontrado más, en aquella catacumba.

– Eres.. Eres... – Volteo a verle pero una punzada más le dolió, como si su cabeza diera vueltas solo se recargo en el faro que a primera vez le regreso al camino. – Una desventaja.. ¿He?.. Y a pesar de todo... -Seguía faltándole el aire, ahora más con presión. – A pesar... – Comenzó a nublarse su vista, ya no podía.. Y se desvaneció, inconsciente en el piso.

Con los ojos desorbitados corrió para alcanzar su cuerpo. – John! – Comprobaba si seguía respirando, pero el pulso era muy lento. – Lestrade! Mándame una ambulancia al cementerio de Highgate , rápido! Es John! - colgaba el teléfono y suspiraba, teniendo al otro entre sus brazos, con los ojos cerrado pero su cara llena de dolor. De nuevo sintió ganas de llorar. – Es por tu bien – Mentía un poco, era egoísta, también lo hacía por él. Se dio cuenta de sus desventajas. ¿Por qué cubrirse diciendo que todo era por John? Sí lo amaba, pero…

Los sonidos de la ambulancia interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Volvió en sí, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni en qué momento se había hallado en ese lugar, todo eran paredes blancas y sentía ya un alivio en su cuerpo, ya no sentía el dolor de hacía unos segundos... u ¿Horas?. Entonces comenzó a inspeccionar, un suero que le estaba alimentando por el brazo, y una bata. También un respirador que le habían puesto. Se lo quitó, y comenzó a buscar por su habitación.

Estaba en los laboratorios, su lugar habitual. Pensando. – "_¿Ya despertaría? ¿Qué le dirá Harry? ¿Qué me fui sin dirigirle la palabra, que cuando me preguntaron quien era el responsable por el paciente no quise firmar, que le deje todo a su hermana?..."_

Al final Moriarty logro lo que quería.. Quemarlo... por segunda vez.

Simplemente las orbes del rubiose toparon con su hermana, desilusionado simplemente se recostó de nuevo.

– D-Donde .. Donde está Sherlock...?

– No lo sé, John.. Lo siento. Te... dejó a mi cargo... Yo firme y..

– Gracias, puedes irte.

– Que! Serás idiota..

– Lo siento Harriet... Vete, estoy bien... – Susurraba y la hermana enfurecida solo salía de allí dando un portazo, entonces simplemente calló, ante otra habitación, en silencio... como la primera vez, antes de conocerlo. – ... ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer...?

Sherlock se levanta dispuesto a salir del hospital. Tendría que ir por sus cosas al departamento, hablar con la señora Hudson, tal vez dejar pagado el piso por todo el año. Dudaba que John lo agradeciera, pero en fin… también tendría que mudarse, encontrar un nuevo "inspector" que necesitara de sus servicios, no seria difícil. Todos son inútiles. ¿A dónde se iría? ¿Cardiff? No... Tal vez otro país, sería lo mejor.

– ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? – Soltaba en medio de un suspiro y salía del laboratorio apagando las luces dispuesto a no volver jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...? Bueno chicas.. Ustedes decidirán si la historia continua. Para cualquier duda, aclaración o pregunta, o mandarnos correos sucios (¿?) Nuestros tuiters son SherlyWho &amp; FriiJWatson2<strong>

**Gracias por sus Reviews & por estar al tanto :3**


End file.
